


Beaten

by storytellerof221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ball-gag, Bondage, Clamps - Freeform, M/M, Vampire AU, kinky vampire sex, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerof221b/pseuds/storytellerof221b
Summary: Mycroft is ruling the British Vampire Kingdom. After years of sleep his brother Sherlock suddenly wakes up again. He finds himself in another time and needs time to adjust. Living with his brother and his mate he learns to cope but also envies his brother because he has found himself a mate. Sherlock is convinced he can do better and moves out.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I always liked the idea of Sherlock being a vampire, his brother, too. And of course vampires have kinky sex. That's about it...

Sherlock very slowly woke from a state of bliss. He could clearly remember bliss. Right now, he felt not blissed, not at all. His brilliant brain was all fuzzy and his head felt like being stuffed full of rough fabric.  
He was rather sure that his eyes were open but it was pitch black. His long fingers carefully touched his surroundings. He felt a thin fabric on his body. His body was cold. The cold was in his body. He was the cold.  
The air around him was stale and thick.  
His fingers now brushed over stone, granite. Close to his sides was granite. Above him was granite. He was resting on granite. He pushed his legs forward and moved them a bit and touched granite. He was naked under the thin and torn fabric.  
He felt the hunger gnaw inside his intestines. His lips were chafed. He needed to eat. He must feed. He was so hungry.  
A raw growl escaped his throat and he started to push against the granite above him.

***

Greg stared up at his master’s face. He had suddenly stopped fucking and sucking which rarely happened at all. Normally he fucked him into oblivion shoving him up the mattress while he drank his precious blood.  
But now he leant on his bent legs and was focused on a point above Greg’s head. He didn’t move and Greg could feel him going soft inside. He also had stopped feeding and his lips were just resting on his throat. Greg had been so short of coming. Fuck.  
“Myc?” He only called him Myc when being alone with him. Outside or with other vampires around it was always “Master” or “Sir Holmes” or even “My King”, depending on the situation. There was no reaction. He didn’t even breathe anymore. Not that he had to anyway.  
Greg carefully touched his shoulders and lifted up his head. He placed a kiss on his lips.  
“Myc? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Slowly his eyes blinked several times and then he focused back on Greg. He pulled out making him hiss. Then he snorted.  
“I have to leave.” He stood beside the bed and looked down. Greg stretched his body and pouted.  
“Now? Why?” Mycroft Holmes, King of the British Vampire Kingdom, smiled and carded through Greg’s short-cropped silver hair.  
“Getting a bit cheeky, are we, Gregory?” Gregory smiled sadly.  
“I’d never dare. I am just a bit disappointed.” He sat up and leant against the headrest. He watched Mycroft dress up in some casual clothes. At the door he turned around.  
“Listen, it’s a family matter. I need to fetch my brother. I’ll be back later. Don’t leave this room.” Greg nodded.  
“As you wish, My King, Master of Mine.” Mycroft Holmes smiled and then surprisingly blew him a kiss. Only then he left without another word.

***

Greg looked at the closed door and sighed. In times like these he liked to think about his life with him, his lover, Sir Holmes. Or of a life without him. It depended on his mood and right now he felt blue.  
He had been bought at the age of only six on a public slave market. When he was a kid, slavery still was a common public trade. There were always dealers looking for slaves or donors. They had special scanning devices and had quickly found Gregory Lestrade in the midst of a bunch of children. He had been sitting against the iron fence only clad in a dirty long shirt and pants. He was sucking his thumb and looked wide-eyed at the men who stood around him gaping at the little display. Then they all stared at him and he had started to cry. He thought he had done something wrong and was scared.  
He had been taken right away. He cried and screamed because he had to leave the only people he knew but they didn’t care. One man grabbed his dirty shirt and placed him on a horse in front of him. That was enough distraction to stop him crying. His thumb left his mouth and he held on to the horse’s mane and the leather saddle. They rode for quite a while until they reached a large mansion. The child’s eyes were big when he was handed over to a big, red faced lady clad in an apron and a dress. She looked him up and down but had been told to prepare him for Sir Holmes. She sighed and took his little hand. She brought him into a large bathroom with a tub. It smelled nice. She got rid of his dirty clothes and placed him in the water. He didn’t cry. He enjoyed her tender hands on his small body. She splashed around a bit making him laugh. She loved his big brown eyes and felt sad about him. She gave him sweets afterwards and dressed him up a bit. She also cut his hair.  
Another man who was nicely groomed and dressed picked him up later and he was brought deeper into the mansion. He looked around and clung to that man. They finally entered a dark room. All the curtains were closed but some candles were burning as well as the logs in the fire-place. He was shoved forwards and left alone.  
Suddenly there was the voice, low and pulling.  
“Come closer.” Greg made a few steps forward and then saw a man sitting in an armchair. Their eyes met and Greg was lost forever. The pull was strong and finally the man’s arms reached out for him and placed him on his lap. The man was cold and Greg shivered. The man smiled and sniffed over Greg’s skin.  
“Delicious. They were right to bring you to me.” Greg just looked at him. He didn’t remember his parents very well. His father died some time ago and they were never close. His mother sold him because she needed the money. She obviously didn’t need him.  
“You will stay here. You will be educated and your studies will be monitored. You will learn how to dress, eat nicely and dance. Your social skills are very important when you will be with me.” Greg still stared into his blue eyes. He admired the curly ginger hair and reached up to touch it. The man laughed. No one had dared such a thing for decades. But he didn’t mind. He adored that boy.  
“You are mine forever.” Greg didn’t understand the meaning of that statement back then. All he knew was he would get fed and bathed.

***

Greg lived through his childhood in that mansion. He received a splendid education and was worth it. He studied easily and quickly. He turned out to be a good-looking teen and man. Every few months the strange man appeared and checked on him. He never gave him a reason to regret having taken him in.  
The only thing he lacked was company. There were only servants and sometimes he caught them looking sadly at him. Even the guards sometimes pitied him. But no one ever talked to him.  
And when he was of age the man returned and another administrative servant explained everything to him. That he would be Sir Holmes donor from now on. He would not only donate his blood but also his body to him. He was told that Sir Holmes was a very old vampire and also the King of the British Vampire Kingdom.  
Well, it would actually explain why he never seemed to get older.  
Greg’s first reaction was a giggle but he stopped right away when looking at the fangs in front of him. He swallowed. Sir Holmes looked at him and waved him closer. The servant quickly disappeared. Greg stepped up and was pulled against his body.  
“I have been waiting for all these years. Now you are ready. I will make you mine. I will claim you tonight. You will be with me for the rest of your life. I don’t mean to harm you, Gregory. Please don’t be afraid.” Greg looked up and their eyes met. Then he smiled and relaxed. He had no reason not to trust this man. Vampire. Never mind.  
Since then several years had passed and his Master, he cackled a bit madly being all alone in bed, never had mentioned any fucking brother.

***

Mycroft took some blood bags and a dressing-gown leaving the house. He walked over to the small graveyard. He opened the rusty gate and let his eyes roam over the few stones which sat there for hundreds of years. There was only one crypt and the closer he got the surer he was about Sherlock being awake. He felt his brother’s presence through the stones. He had felt it before but now it was stronger, way stronger. He took out the key and opened the gate. He switched on the light and walked the few steps downstairs. His fine ears caught the scratching against the granite through the sarcophagus. He also was able to listen to the most inventive swearing he had heard for years, meaning since his brother had been taken to sleep. He just had to smile.  
Then he shoved the ton-heavy top of the sarcophagus to the side until it crashed on the floor. He looked at the gaunt body of his brother.  
“Did you sleep well?” Sherlock snorted and carefully sat up. He ruffled his hair and scratched his arms.  
“Did you bring food, brother-mine?” Mycroft reached into one of the many pockets his cargo trousers provided and retrieved a plastic bag with blood. He sliced it open with a fingernail and handed it over. His brother gratefully took it and slurped it down rather greedily.  
“Thank you.” Then his eyes rested on the plastic and his fingers moved over the material. He looked up again.  
“What is this? How long was I gone?” Mycroft cleared his throat.  
“Well, let’s say I am the King of the British Vampire Kingdom. We have reached the 21st century, mankind has reached the moon, horses don’t pull hansoms, I have a racing car, I claimed a mate.” Sherlock sniffed the bag now.  
“You of all vampires claimed a mate.” He snorted again. Then he threw the bag at his brother.  
“The fucking 21st century, Mycroft? I slept for several hundred years! I missed everything!”  
“I have a big library. Feel free to use it.”  
“I sure will. Did you bring more food and clothes?” He handed over a second bag and then he handed over the dressing-gown, too.  
“I have more for you after you have bathed, Sherlock. You look horrid.” Sherlock sighed and carefully left the sarcophagus to stand on the floor.  
“Well, lead the way and tell the maids to prepare everything.”  
“There won’t be any maids who will bath you. You just have to take a shower yourself. I will show you.” Sherlock looked shocked but followed his brother.  
“What the fuck happened? Where are your slaves?”  
“I don’t have any slaves, Sherlock. I pay my servants. After the revolution we had to compromise.”  
“But you do have power, don’t you?” Mycroft nonchalantly shrugged.  
“Sure. Life has changed a lot for our race and we had to cope. And cope we did. So, don’t worry. You will have fun; I am convinced of that, brother-dear.” Sherlock trotted along. They met no one when entering the mansion. Mycroft entered the biggest guest-room he had and explained the amenities. Then he shoved him into the large shower-stall. Sherlock looked at him.  
“How am I supposed to get hot water over my body?” He looked at the tiles which were warm under his feet. Mycroft realised Sherlock needed to be shown and taught a lot.  
“Turn the round thing there with the red dot. Red is for hot; blue is for cold water.” Sherlock carefully turned and jumped away from under the pouring water. But he grinned broadly shedding the gown. Mycroft pointed out the soap and sponge and Sherlock used both. He also shampooed his hair and clearly enjoyed the shower while Mycroft sat on the toilet lid. He handed him a large towel and then a fresh bathrobe. Sherlock admired the soft fabric.  
Mycroft showed him some clothes and Sherlock inspected them closely. His fingers moved over the fabric and finally he picked some. Black socks, dress trousers also in black as well as a nice, tight, and white shirt and a black blazer. He also found shoes and picked a pair. He turned around in front of his brother.  
“It’s different but I like it.”  
“I missed you.” The statement surprised Sherlock and he moved closer.  
“Getting sentimental, are we?” But he hugged him tight anyway hearing him sigh.  
“Won’t you introduce me to your mate?” Sherlock looked curious and Mycroft seriously looked at him.  
“Not yet. I want you to be full and not famished. There won’t be any touching, understood?”  
“Yes, yes, yes. I can find my own, you know?” Now it was Mycroft’s turn to snort.


	2. Chapter Two

Sherlock adapted very quickly to the new world. He quickly learnt to love the technical things it offered such as smartphones, computers, and TV. Mycroft provided him with everything and also Greg showed him a lot of stuff.  
Greg worked for the police and solved crimes. After the revolution slavery had been damned and Greg was a free man. Mycroft was scared that he would be left alone. For days he kept staring at Greg and Greg only wondered what was wrong with him. Finally, Mycroft just faced him and asked. Greg was shocked and declared his love. He told him he would never leave him.

Sherlock loved the cold cases and always stole the folders when Greg brought work home. He solved them and placed them back on his nightstand with the solution written across it. Greg never heard him sneak in and out of his room but he always thanked him with something he knew he liked.

A year after he had woken up, he left the mansion and moved into London. Mycroft was afraid that something would happen to him. Greg told him not to worry. The mansion was only one hour away by car and he worked there. So, if anything went wrong, they were always close.  
Mycroft found his brother a nice and cosy flat in Baker Street. Sherlock loved it. Greg checked on him every second day until he found him able to survive by himself.  
Greg also introduced him to Dr Molly Hooper, a forensic pathologist at a nearby hospital. He was allowed to do some experiments there.  
One day he examined some bacteria when he almost fell off his chair. The scent was breath-taking. Quickly he turned on his seat and looked at the two men who had just entered the lab. His eyes came to rest on the short, broad-shouldered blond one. He was limping and used a cane. The scent washed over him and he closed his eyes ravelling in it.  
He knew who the other guy was. He worked here and had shown him around. He also provided him with lab equipment. He watched the blond one out half lidded eyes. Obviously ex-military, war veteran, still a bit tanned and well-muscled.  
Now Mike turned around and waved a hand at Sherlock.  
“This is Sir Sherlock Holmes. He does experiments due to his consulting work for Scotland Yard. Sherlock, this is Dr John Watson.” Sherlock stood and slowly sauntered over. Dr Watson held out his hand and looked up at Sherlock.  
“Nice to meet you, Sir Holmes.” The honorific went right down Sherlock’s spine and he smiled.  
“Nice to meet you, too, Dr Watson.” He shook his hand and felt the goose-bumps on John’s. They looked at each other until Mike interrupted their staring contest. He cleared his throat.  
“Sherlock, I told John about you looking for a flat-share. Still interested?” Sherlock couldn’t believe his ears.  
“Are you looking for a flat-share?” John shrugged and pulled his hand away.  
“Yes, I do actually.” Sherlock smiled.  
“Well, I found myself a nice place at Baker Street. The number is 221B. Why don’t you come over tonight and have a look? See if you like it?” John chewed his lips and Sherlock felt hot. John thought about the rent for a place in Baker Street and swallowed. But he wanted to take a look. And perhaps he would be surprised.  
“I’ll be over at seven.”

***

John sat in the tube to Baker Street and kept thinking about meeting Sir Holmes. He had sensed that he was a vampire. Was he even related to the King? But why would he live in Baker Street and not Buckingham Palace? He mentally shrugged and decided to just go and have a look.  
Perhaps Sherlock would explain it to him. John was excited about meeting him again. When they shook hands earlier the prickling feeling had run down his spine and right into his cock. A single bead of sweat had been slowly running down his back. At the same time, he had felt goose-skin all over.  
He always felt a bit off when being close to a vampire. He never experienced slavery or came even close. He had only heard the stories. He wanted to go without any prejudices.  
He slowly limped up the stairs at Baker Street station since the escalator was broken. The moment he reached 221B a cab stopped at the curb and Sherlock was by his side.  
“Dr Watson, there you are.” He held out his hand and John took it.  
“Sir Holmes, hallo.” Sherlock kept holding his hand for a bit longer than necessary but John didn’t mind. It felt nice, the tingling.  
“Please, call me Sherlock.” Sherlock flashed him a smile and John was stunned. He didn’t know what to say and just nodded pulling his hand away. Sherlock tilted his head just a little bit. Then he just turned around and opened the door. They climbed upstairs and John swore under his breath.  
Sherlock was really proud of his place and made an inviting gesture. John was shocked when looking at the chaotic display. Sherlock looked at John for several seconds and his expectant smile slowly faded away.  
John felt the mood swing and looked up. He met Sherlock’s eyes which were wide open and shimmered brightly. He cleared his throat.  
“This place is a mess. But it still is very nice. But I am afraid it is way too expensive for my income. I am so sorry but I don’t think I can afford it.” John’s eyes scanned the room again, the nice fire-place, the kitchen.  
“You give me as much as you can afford. It is all fine.” John looked up at him and considered it. Then he nodded.  
“OK then.” He stared at some piles of magazines, lab equipment and a bundle of letters.  
“I could clean up a bit?” Sherlock offered and shoved the magazines against the wall and the letters into his coat pocket. John had to grin and shook his head.  
“No, I don’t mind the normal household chores. Just take care of things, so it doesn’t look like this too soon again.” Sherlock promised to do so.  
“When will you move in with me?” He expectantly looked at John who just shrugged.  
“Any time. I will bring my stuff tomorrow if it’s OK with you?” Sherlock rubbed his hands together.  
“I could help you? Pick you up? What kind of car do you need?” John’s face darkened a bit and he looked down.  
“A cab will be just fine. Let’s say 10 o’clock?” He looked at Sherlock again who happily agreed.  
“Very good. Now, would you like a drink to celebrate?” John’s face lightened up again.  
“Yes, please.” He sat on the sofa and waited for Sherlock to bring his drink. He watched him rummage through a box and retrieve a bottle of fine malt. He handed it over.  
“I know my brother gave me tumblers. They are somewhere.” He looked at the boxes and then opened one and really found two. He cleaned them by blowing once into them and held them out to John who just filled them up.  
“Thanks a lot, Sherlock.” Sherlock sat opposite of him on the coffee table. He looked at John who looked into his glass swirling the golden fluid around.  
“You have questions. Ask.” John looked up and his cheeks flushed a bit.  
“I am sorry. I didn’t want to be impolite.” He sipped a bit.  
“No worries, John.” Sherlock sipped some, too. John exhaled and carefully started to ask him.  
“You are a vampire. Are you related to the King?” Sherlock grinned.  
“Yes, I am. He is my brother.” John nodded.  
“I see. Why aren’t you living with him in a palace?”  
“Because it’s boring. He is always busy with ruling the British Vampire Kingdom. Nothing happens in his household except him shagging his mate.”  
“Our King has a mate?” John’s eyes became big and Sherlock just shrugged.  
“He bought him before the revolution. He raised him and educated him. He claimed him. He found a job already before the revolution and now works for the Yard. Sometimes I help him solving crimes.” John didn't think too long about the fact that the King was gay.  
“So, you don’t have a mate.” Sherlock still smiled.  
“No, not yet anyway.” His smile became a bit bigger.  
“So, you are checking out possible brides?”  
“So to say, yes.” They finished their drinks and Sherlock refilled their glasses.  
“The kitchen looks like a lab. Could you clean it up so I will have a place to sit and eat my meals? I also would like to stock up the fridge. I suppose the fridge is stocked now?”  
“It’s stocked with some blood bags and partly my experiments.” John sipped some more.  
“Experiments? In the fridge?” Sherlock shrugged.  
“They need to be cooled.” John nodded.  
“I see. Please put them on the lower shelf so I can stuff my things on top.” Sherlock nodded.  
“Yes, Sir. What was your rank again, John?” John kept his rosy shade.  
“I didn’t mean to be rude to you.” Sherlock shook his head.  
“You weren’t rude. So?”  
“I am a Captain.”  
“Do you still have your uniform?” Sherlock was extremely curious.  
“Yes, I do. I am also still wearing my dog tags.” Sherlock moved closer and reached out for his collar.  
“Can I see?” John could feel the tingling again. Sherlock was very close. John nodded and wanted to pull them out from under his tee but Sherlock was too fast. In half a second he knelt in front of John and held them between his long fingers. He moved his fingertips over the tags and then pulled them up. John’s body followed the pull and he could see Sherlock sniff his tags. He was close to lose his consciousness and he closed his eyes deeply inhaling. The only thing he could sense was Sherlock. He smelled of chocolate and strawberries, also a little bit of smoke and now the malt. It was intense.  
Sherlock pressed the tags between his fingers while inhaling John’s scent. John smelled of wood, vanilla, leather, and tea. He was a male. Sherlock felt like he would jump him any second now and let go. He opened his eyes again and met John’s whose lips stood open.  
Then John just cleared his throat and gulped down the rest of this drink.  
“I should go now.” Sherlock looked a bit disappointed.  
“I see you tomorrow, John.” John smiled and Sherlock returned it.


	3. Chapter Three

Sherlock was on time with a cab. John was just getting out of the door carrying a box when he arrived. He shoved some notes through the window for the driver to make him wait. He hurried over and helped John.  
“Thanks, mate.” Sherlock looked at John’s trembling hand.  
“It’s fine. Where is the rest?” John cast his eyes and pointed at another box sitting by the stairs. Sherlock looked at John who just shrugged. Sherlock took the second and last box and stored it away. John climbed into the cab and Sherlock placed his palm on his lower back and gave him a light pressured push. He did flinch but also didn’t comment. Sherlock sat by his side.  
“You look like you haven’t slept very well.”  
“That’s right. I suffer from nightmares sometimes and last night was just horrible.” John rubbed over his temples and sighed.  
“You are now moving into a new and nice home with a very friendly and caring vampire. You may stop worrying.” Sherlock looked dead serious. John didn’t know if he really was serious. Obviously, Sherlock didn’t expect an answer and they arrived at Baker Street a few minutes later. Sherlock grabbed the two boxes and carried them upstairs where of course nothing had changed so far.  
John helplessly looked around while Sherlock proudly presented the changes he had indeed made. John looked into the fridge which looked clean and had labelled places for experiments and human food. Then he was shown the bath where candles were placed as well as fancy bath-foam and shampoos and other nice amenities. John curiously looked at Sherlock.  
“Did you buy all this for me?” He couldn’t really believe it. Sherlock looked a bit self-conscious.  
“Yes, is it not right?” John licked over his lips and then looked into his eyes.  
“No, it’s perfect. Really, but it’s too much. You are coddling me.” Sherlock’s cheeks turned a fine red. It made John smile and reach out for him.  
“Thank you so much.” The red became more intense now.  
“So you like it?” He asked again.  
“I do so very much.” John nodded and hugged him once. Embarrassingly he felt Sherlock’s straining erection. He tensed for a second but then just ignored it. Suddenly there were Sherlock’s arms around his shoulders and he was hugged back. Unfortunately, Sherlock wasn’t able to control his strength and almost crushed John’s ribs.  
“Ow, Sherlock. Please don’t break your human flatmate.” He let go at once and when he looked up and into his eyes, he saw them swirling with amber and gold. He swallowed and quickly looked away again but his eyes only found Sherlock’s fangs poking over his lips. He made a step back and heard him growl.  
“John.” John made another step back but unfortunately stepped over one of Sherlock’s boxes. He stumbled and fell. The box folded beneath him and the content fell out of the torn sides.  
“I am sorry, Sherlock. I hope I didn’t break anything. I will buy you a new ...” He had reached into the pile of things and held up a ball-gag held by a leather strap. He blushed and cleared his throat again.  
“A new gag.” Sherlock laughed and it sounded somehow excited.  
“I think there aren’t any breakable things in that box, John. But you might want to check to be sure.”  
“What?” John still sat on top of the spilled-out content from the torn box. He wasn’t able to get up without any leverage. Just then Sherlock grabbed his hand and pulled. John came to stand very close to Sherlock. He also still held the gag and it kept dangling from his hand.  
Sherlock lowered his head and whispered into John’s ear making his hair move.  
“So, don’t you want to make sure nothing is damaged? You might better try it out?” John’s face and neck became very red. He carefully placed the gag on top of the things and cleared his throat.  
“I don’t think it’s necessary. And please don’t make fun of me.”  
“Am not. I haven’t only changed the bathroom and fridge. I also made some changes upstairs in your room. Why don’t you go and have a look?” John carefully looked up at him and found him looking all innocent.  
“OK, I guess?” He walked upstairs with Sherlock on his heels. He felt him close behind. And suddenly he was in front of him opening the door to his room. John was stunned. He hadn’t expected this.  
The room was clean. There was a new, bigger bed with fresh sheets and a duvet. The nightstand matched the bed. There were curtains now and the window had been cleaned. There was a carpet in front of the bed. At the wall sat also a bureau. John looked at Sherlock shaking his head.  
“You mad man …” Sherlock didn’t react. He had no idea how to interpret John’s words. Instead he kept watching John who walked over to the bed and sat down. Suddenly his hands came up and covered his face. Then he started to cry. His shoulders shook and he sobbed quietly.  
Sherlock helplessly looked at him. He had no idea what to do now. Finally, he decided that touching would be just fine. He sat down beside him and placed his arm around John’s broader frame pulling him close. John only wept louder.  
“I am so sorry. I thought you might like this. I had no idea that my taste doesn’t suit yours. I will get new stuff. I will get everything you need but please stop crying. John, please?”  
John was so moved, touched, he wasn’t able to control himself. Then he heard his words and just started to giggle. He buried his head in Sherlock’s jacket and soaked it wet. His hands were into fists and crumpled his clothes. He felt Sherlock’s long fingers on his head carding through his hair.  
Finally, he calmed down again and sat up. Out of blurry eyes he looked up at him.  
“Why did you do all this? You didn’t have to do all this for me.” Sherlock’s fangs still were visible and his eyes were also still a warm gold.  
“I talked to my brother. He told me I had to take care of you. He wants me to be neat. He told me to not scare you away. He made Greg call me and tell me things. Greg said you needed a nice place. I made you a nice place.” John leant into his body and wiped his eyes.  
“But I am just your flatmate.” Sherlock growled huskily and held him close.  
“But I want you to be more. I want you to be my mate.” John tensed.  
“What?” He tried to sit up but was held to Sherlock’s body. He tried to wriggle free and finally Sherlock let go of him. Sadly, he looked into his eyes.  
“Obviously you don’t feel the same. I am sorry.” He stood and wanted to leave the room.  
“No, no, no. You stay and talk to me.” He snatched his wrist and pulled. Sherlock turned around and looked at him again.  
“The moment I smelled you in the hospital was a revelation. I had the feeling that I had been waiting all my life only for you. I want you, John. I need you. Your blood keeps singing to me. Your smell is divine. Please, don’t leave me.” John kept holding his wrist.  
“I am not leaving you. But this happens a bit too quickly for my taste. I am sure you feel something but I need more time. I wouldn’t have moved in with you if I wouldn’t like you just a bit.” Sherlock looked a bit more hopeful again.  
“So, you like me?” John nodded.  
“Yes, I do. I also appreciate your concern about me and all the things you did for me. I love this room and the things you have bought are great. I never owned such nice things.”  
“Let’s have a drink.” It came out of nothing but John felt like having a drink right now, never mind the time of day it was. He stood and Sherlock hurried downstairs to retrieve clean glasses and a bottle.  
“I suppose you are hungry, too?” The same moment John’s stomach rumbled and he blushed.  
“I need to go shopping.” But Sherlock just opened a drawer and retrieved several menus for ordering take-away.  
“Greg brought me these. It’s what he eats.” John took the menus and found Indian, Chinese, and other stuff. He licked his lips. And suddenly there was Sherlock’s voice whispering roughly into his ear again.  
“Tell me what you want.” John’s cock became interested again but he ignored it. Instead he held up the menu from the Chinese place and just said the number. Sherlock glowered at him but ordered.  
John sat cross-legged against the cushions on the sofa and had crossed his arms before his chest. They looked at each other. John cleared his throat.  
“Who is Greg again?” Sherlock sat on the coffee table in front of John.  
“Greg is my brother’s mate.”  
“Why are you having all the weird sex stuff?” John was red in his face again but he unblinkingly stared at Sherlock. Now it was Sherlock’s turn to look away.  
“I slept for several hundred years. When I woke and my brother got me out of my sarcophagus, I needed to experiment with, …, stuff. I found out how the internet worked and found all the exciting sites. I found out I liked to play. My brother gave me money.” John’s face was dark red again.  
“Your brother gave you money to buy all this?” Sherlock nodded.  
“Yes, he also gave me money for a brothel to learn.” John rubbed his hands over his face.  
“Dear God …” He shook his head.  
“Do you think me weird? Or even mortifying? Embarrassing? Horrible? Scary?”  
“No, it’s just, I never. Well, I am not gay, you know?” Now Sherlock poked on his straining member.  
“And what about this?” John shrieked and swatted his hand away.  
“Don’t!” Sherlock pulled back looking surprised.  
“Not good?” John swallowed.  
“A bit not good.” They drank. Finally, John’s food was delivered and he ate. Sherlock drank blood. After he was done, he stood and bowed.  
“I apologise, John. I didn’t mean to beset you. Please don’t go away.” With these words he turned around and disappeared into his bedroom. John didn’t know what to say but he was a bit disappointed.  
Perhaps they just needed time to get used to each other. John was still hard. Why was he denying himself the pleasure? There was someone, a very cold but attractive someone, who wanted him. Him, of all people. A crippled, damaged, and disillusioned ex-soldier with a therapist. John snorted and cleaned away his dishes. He poured another drink which he took upstairs. He wanted to kip for a bit.

***

Sherlock felt horribly self-conscious. He wondered if he should call his brother or Greg but then he thought it childish. He must make this work and he would. He rested on his bed and listened into the flat. He could still feel John. He felt him thinking. He felt him being excited.  
Sherlock’s hand slowly crept south and palmed his cock. The last time he had been to that special place his brother had recommended due to his very special tastes was about a fortnight ago. He needed to play again. But now he wanted to play with John.  
Perhaps he could use some magic? He considered it. But he knew John wouldn’t be pleased to be forced into something. Perhaps he could talk him into joining him there and just watch?  
Even though John had said he wasn’t gay he had been aroused around him. It was probably just his upbringing. Sherlock would present himself in a proper way. He smiled and listened to John’s steady heartbeat.  
John was sleeping. Was he dreaming? Sherlock wondered.  
John had been happy about the things Sherlock had provided, so that had been good. Touching obviously wasn’t. But he was still here. He had been crying. Why? Didn’t he ever have someone who did these things for him? Before he joined the army? Or while being there? What about his family?

Sherlock grabbed his laptop and opened a database reserved for the government. He had Mycroft’s credentials to enter. He surfed through John’s life. Rank of a Captain, pictures of him in Afghanistan, the desert. Standing on the sand with horses and some comrades. Riding in a helicopter, grinning into the camera, face dust covered and eyes bright blue. Sherlock stared. He wanted him so much.

After he had sucked up any information there was about John he undressed and showered. He had no intention to leave John tonight so he just dressed into soft pyjamas and an old ratty tee. He poured some blood into a mug and shoved it into the microwave. Greg had shown him and he loved it. Human body temperature with spices. He grinned and waited for the ding while his fangs slowly showed.  
In the back of his head he felt John waking up. His mind was all fuzzy but the next second there was happiness and expectancy. He used the loo and came down clad in an old army shirt and track-pants. The shirt showed off his muscular body and Sherlock tried not to stare.  
“Would you like some tea?” He asked instead and John looked a bit surprised but nodded.  
“Thanks a lot, yes. Got any cookies?” Sherlock opened the cupboard and retrieved several packs. John picked one and put them on a plate. Both of them sat on the sofa. John felt the urge to explain.  
“Listen, Sherlock. You didn’t have to apologise for anything. You did nothing wrong. I like you and I like this place. But everything else needs some time for me to adjust, OK?”  
“I would like to show you what I like.” John sipped his tea and kept looking at him.  
“What you like as in ...?” Sherlock shrugged. He wouldn’t ask too much of John.  
“Just what I like. In London, on the telly, my DVD collection. I would like you to meet Greg and my brother.” John spit out his tea now.  
“You want to introduce me to the King of the British Vampire Kingdom?” Sherlock shrugged.  
“I would like to prove to my brother that I haven’t scared you away. Yet.” Now John had to smile.  
“So, your brother thought you would scare me away rather quickly?” Sherlock nodded.  
“Yes. I have been living with him for a year to get used to everything. Then he provided me with this flat and I told him I would be able to find myself a mate, too.”  
“And he didn’t believe you.” Sherlock shook his head.  
“No, he didn’t.”  
“Why not?” Sherlock slowly sipped his blood.  
“I always destroyed my toys when I was younger.”  
“Your toys. Oh …” Sherlock looked sad.  
“Yes, exactly. You see, my brother and I have been walking the earth for several hundreds of years. We always had power and owned slaves. It was the normal thing. We ruled the earth. My brother always tried to educate me, to show me the good sides of mankind. He showed me how to have fun in bed and gave me slaves to have fun with. But I wasn’t able to control myself. I was too greedy. I didn’t care enough for them. It seemed there was a mountain of willing meat for me to have. So why care?”  
John sat stock still on the sofa and listened to him. He was shocked.  
“What did you do to them?” Sherlock still stared into his mug.  
“I fucked them while I sucked them dry. They died, John. They always died. And I never felt anything. Not regret, not remorse. I envied every being with feelings and I killed them until Mycroft stopped me. He made me go to sleep for a very long time.” Sherlock sighed and finished his blood.  
“I never felt like I do now, John. With you around, it’s completely different. I don’t know why. I only know what I feel.” John sank back into the sofa and looked at him. He pitied him. A badly depressed vampire. Perhaps he should take him around and show him what he liked? But probably it would be too pedestrian. But what if not? What if he liked it? Or some of it? John kept looking at Sherlock who finally returned the stare.  
“What else did this Greg dude show you?”  
“What do you mean? I wasn’t allowed to touch him.” John smiled and shook his head.  
“No, I mean did he drive you around? Have you been to museums, exhibitions or a concert?”  
“No.”  
“Would you like to?”  
“Would you show me places?”  
“Sure thing!” Sherlock smiled and retrieved his laptop. He opened a file and showed it to John.  
“These are things I found after I woke. They seemed interesting but I didn’t fancy going all by myself. I also didn’t trust myself around people. Perhaps you would like to do something from my list?” Sherlock looked hopefully at John who took the laptop.  
“Let me see.” He scrolled through the list. It mentioned cinema, soccer, pub, and a picnic by the sea. John smiled. This weren’t the wishes of a scary vampire. These were the wishes of a very lonely man. They locked eyes again. Sherlock saw the smile on John’s face and felt good.  
“There are many things I would like to do with you.” John told him making him smile. He obviously relaxed.  
“Really? My brother thought most of this childish.” John shook his head.  
“No, not at all. You missed a lot while being asleep. You are in need of some fun. Why don’t we start with a soccer game? Afterwards we will go to a pub. What do you think?” Sherlock looked excited.  
“I’d love to! But I have seen there are special shirts and such. Do I have to wear such things?” John grinned and imagined posh Sherlock clad in Arsenal fan-wear.  
“I will borrow you my scarf.” Sherlock smiled.  
“When?” John checked the tables.  
“Next Sunday.” Sherlock looked happy. John munched another cookie. Suddenly Sherlock sat by his side on the sofa and their legs touched. John swallowed the rest of his cookie and turned his head to the side. He looked directly into Sherlock’s now again amber eyes.  
“Please, John. It’s been such a long time. I need to touch a warm, human being. Please, I am not going to hurt you.” And John couldn’t deny him. Instead he just whispered:  
“Please don’t break me.” Sherlock smiled and moved even closer. His nose was in John’s hair and then down on his throat. John felt hot and his heart was beating fast. His palm was resting on his chest and his thumb was moving around and over his nipple. John melted into the sofa and his eyes slowly closed. He felt the pull and ended up beneath Sherlock. His hands were on his legs now. Then he brushed his erection. John breathed open-mouthed and felt the heat moving up and down his spine. He reached out and found Sherlock’s hair. He buried his fingers into it and pulled him up to his head. He offered his neck in a very submissive gesture. John knew he was prey and Sherlock was the predator. But he didn’t mind. This felt too good.

Sherlock was pleased. He had just used a tiny bit of his abilities to sex up John. He just had to touch him. He had even begged him. It had worked perfectly well. Sherlock’s palm held John down by pressing on his chest and his hands fell off his hair. Sherlock’s nose nuzzled between John’s shoulder and neck. He deeply inhaled his scent.  
He placed John flat on the sofa and pulled down the sweat pants. His hand sneaked under the hem of John’s boxers and a deep groan came out of him. Sherlock carefully touched his cock and then sniffed his fingers. Strong male. Strong. Male.  
Sherlock stared down at John and now pressed his lips on his belly. He stuck his tongue into his belly-button and licked and sucked. John made noises and arched his body upwards.  
Sherlock moved his head and gently brushed his lips over John’s lips. They parted at once. He was ready to pounce when John opened his eyes. The pupils were dilated but in a second there was fear and he tried to get away.  
“What are you doing to me?” He pushed against him and Sherlock let go. But he stayed close.  
“Male.” His eyes were now amber with red and his fangs had grown long over his lips.  
“I am going to sit up now. Please don’t hurt me.” Sherlock’s eyes widened but he roughly said:  
“I am not going to hurt my mate.” His hands trembled when John pressed his body against the back of the sofa.  
“I did not consent to this.” Sherlock’s hands shook.  
“You were arching into my hands. I wanted to touch you and kiss you. I still want. Please?” Sherlock was panting.  
“You have to come down. If you prove you are able to calm down, I will let you. Do you understand?” Sherlock’s brain worked through the words and then he finally nodded.  
“Yes. Calm down. Good.” He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side as if not wanting to smell John anymore.

***

John watched Sherlock sitting absolutely motionless. The panting had stopped and John was a bit less afraid. Fuck, he had been scared a moment before but he also still was horny as hell. The air smelled of sex and he was able to see Sherlock’s erection.  
John hadn’t been touched for a very long time and it had felt nice being touched by Sherlock. But he was a man. A vampire. A male vampire. Fuck.

But why did that matter? He liked him and Sherlock liked him, too. So what? He had been deprived of touch for too long and Sherlock had slept for hundreds of years. But John was a bit scared because of the torn box. He didn’t fancy being tied up like a goose for Christmas and getting fucked into his behind.

John carefully and slowly leant towards Sherlock. His fingers only lightly brushed his thigh and Sherlock sighed quietly.  
“Can you listen to me, please?” John asked and Sherlock nodded.  
“Yes, John.” John cleared his throat.  
“I would like to suggest that I touch you first. Let me lead for a bit so I can get used to you. Don’t act too quickly or crowd me. You are scaring me. Do you understand that?” Sherlock focused back on John. His eyes were a warm gold.  
“Yes, I do. And I will let you touch me. I can do this. I can be good for you.” Now John took his hand and gently kissed his knuckles. Sherlock just stared at him and didn’t move.  
“If you don’t like something I do, just let me know and I will stop.”  
“Yes, John. Please proceed.” John smiled and Sherlock got lost in deep blue eyes which reminded him of the ocean he once had visited with his brother.  
He closed his eyes again and concentrated solely on John, John’s touches, John’s hands on his body. Soon he started to shake and was barely able to control himself. He opened his eyes again. His whole body was tingling and John looked a bit worried again.  
“Stop it, John. Please. It’s too much.” John let go and felt bad about the loss.  
“Could you try to just hold me again?” Sherlock pulled John into his arms and carefully hugged him against his chest. Now John took the chance and inhaled deeply. Again, there were strawberries, chocolate, and a bit of tobacco. He breathed in his scent.  
“What do you smell, John?” He spoke into his shirt.  
“I smell strawberries, chocolate and smoke.” Sherlock quietly laughed.  
“I mostly smell vanilla and wood on you, but also tea and leather. You are so very male. I don’t know how to describe it better.”  
“What would you like to do?” Sherlock held John to his body and whispered.  
“I want to touch your bare skin. I want to place you on my bed and look at you, count your freckles, sniff the scent under your arms, your throat, and your groin. I want to look at your feet and suck your toes.” John gaped at him with an open mouth. Then he licked his lips and Sherlock focused on that spot.  
“Yes, right then. Go on. But do it slowly and carefully.” Sherlock nodded. He very gently took John’s hand and pulled him behind and into his bedroom. He was placed on Sherlock’s bed and brought in position. John felt worshipped. Sherlock kept looking at him.  
“Could you please turn around?” John did that, too. He waited until he felt Sherlock’s breath ghost over his back. He tensed for just a second but held still when his cold fingers moved over his spine, moving his shirt out of the way. They were touching his hips and finally rested on his arse.  
John’s fingers fisted into Sherlock’s soft pillow and it also smelled of him. John relaxed. After some minutes he was turned around by his hips and their eyes met. John smiled and saw him relax.  
“Is this good? Better for you?” John nodded.  
“Yes, it is. I feel very good.” Now Sherlock started to shed his clothes until he knelt fully naked by John’s side. John’s eyes became big and moved over his lean and muscular body. The longer John stared the twitchier Sherlock moved. He had also blushed again.  
“You are so beautiful.” Sherlock placed his palms on John’s chest and belly and looked down.  
“No one has ever said that to me.”  
“I don’t know why because you are very beautiful.” Inside his head John wondered where this came from. He wasn’t gay, was he? Maybe a little bit thinking about some of his fellow soldiers under the shower. But he had never had anything with a man, not even a bit of groping, nothing.  
Maybe Sherlock was special? Well, of course he was. He was a fucking vampire.  
John tried not to think about that fact. Instead he thought of his hardening cock.

He focused again when Sherlock palmed his face with one hand and his other was carding through his short hair. He pulled a bit and sniffed it, too.  
“It has strands of gold and grey. It is multi-coloured.” His thumb moved over his cheekbone and John relaxed.  
“You have scars.” Sherlock touched every single scar.  
After minutes and minutes of simple touching John was wired and hard. Their eyes met again and John was lost. He licked his lips and watched Sherlock’s pupils dilate.  
“Please.” Nothing more but John knew what Sherlock wanted. And he consented by nodding.  
Sherlock growled and cupped his face. Then he kissed him by brushing his lips and licking over them. John made a noise which was almost a moan. He opened his mouth and gave in. Sherlock sucked his lower lip and tongue. He didn’t bite. John had the feeling he was being fucked by his tongue. His hands came up and he held on to Sherlock’s body.  
He relaxed beneath him and closed his eyes.  
He fully submitted when Sherlock pushed his legs apart. A cold hand was placed on his genitals and he didn’t even tense. Instead he groaned into Sherlock’s mouth.  
Sherlock was very pleased. Finally, John had given in and all the arduousness finally with a result. But Sherlock kept being careful and tender with him. He had come so far and he didn’t want John to be scared. He tried to remember what he had done to men before but only saw blood and torture and games of pain. John didn’t seem to like these games. Not yet. Sherlock smiled and his fangs protruded again. Perhaps he could teach him. And time come, who knows?

Sherlock lowered his head and intensely studied the form of John’s erect prick beneath his boxers. It was thick and rather long for such a short man. He hooked his thumbs under the hem and pulled them down. Sherlock very much wanted to ride it but he wouldn’t, not yet. Instead he took it between his fingers and gently touched it. It twitched and John moaned quietly.  
“Is this good?” Sherlock asked. John licked his lips again and now Sherlock twitched.  
“Very much so. Please proceed.” He smiled and Sherlock smiled, too. Now he made a fist and moved it around and over John’s cock. He pulled back his foreskin and pressed a bit. John’s body moved some more and he groaned.  
“Too rough, Sherlock. Please, use lube or whatever.” Sherlock didn’t want to move away so he used his own pre-cum and spit making John relax. Sherlock worked him for several minutes until he started to touch his balls with his free hand. Now John openly groaned.  
“Would you like me to proceed, John?”  
“Oh God, yes, don’t stop, Sherlock.” Sherlock kept fondling his balls but used his other hand to tease one nipple. A little bit of tweaking and pinching would be just fine, he assumed. And right he was. John groaned louder and arched up under him.  
Sherlock moved back to kiss him again. At the same time, he rutted against his groin and their cocks touched. John yelped into his mouth and suddenly came. He lay completely still and Sherlock rutted again and kissed him deeper. Only then John cried out loud and came for the second time. Sherlock followed close and they were covered in cum.  
John’s arms came up and around Sherlock’s body. He rolled them around so they were facing each other on their sides. Sherlock moved with him all curious. John opened his eyes and looked at him.  
“This was amazing. You are amazing. I had no idea. You are so beautiful. I don’t know how to thank you. Really I don’t.” Sherlock was a bit clueless.  
“You don’t have to thank me. I am glad I didn’t hurt you again or scared you away.”  
“After this you won’t get rid of me again.” John laughed happily.  
“I want you to be happy, John.” Sherlock seriously stated.  
“I am very happy right now.” Sherlock almost shyly smiled.  
“I want to be happy, too.” Now John raised his brows.  
“So, you aren’t happy now?” Sherlock’s finger moved over John’s nipple and he inhaled sharply.  
“I am. Sort of. But there can be so much more happiness, you know?” John looked up and bit his lip when Sherlock slowly and carefully took his nipple between two fingers and only lightly pressed.  
“You are referring to the contents of your box, am I right?” Sherlock nodded.  
“Absolutely. I understand you have never experienced these things but I can assure you, you will be having a splendid time. And I promise not to hurt you. Much.” John swallowed.  
“We have to talk about this very thorough. I need a safeword and so need you. There are certain things I won’t ever do.” Sherlock started to bite into his lips tenderly.  
“Yes?” Bite. “What won’t you allow me?” Bite. “To tether you to my bed? Make you helpless? Tease you until you beg for mercy?” Bite.  
John shivered but didn’t reply. Sherlock twisted his nipple making him yelp again.  
“God, Sherlock!” Bite.  
“So?” Bite. “Answer me, John.” Bite. “Think of the box and tell me what you would allow me to do to you.” Bite. John opened his eyes and focused on Sherlock’s.  
“Please, describe what you want. I love listening to your voice. It’s utterly sexy.” He had started to pant and Sherlock stole some kisses. He also sucked his tongue and lip again.  
“So, you think me beautiful and sexy. But you are not gay.” Bite.  
“Forget what I said earlier. Now talk.” Bite.  
“Are you ordering me around?” John smiled.  
“I once heard it’s called topping from the bottom.” Sherlock grinned.  
“So have I.” And then he started to whisper into John’s ear. His voice was deep and low and dripped into John, sipped into John’s skin.  
“I will strip you naked. I will tie your wrists in front of you and bind them to my headboard. Your legs will be spread and your ankles will be tied to the posts of my bed. Beforehand I will blindfold you with a soft silk scarf. At the beginning I will gag you with silk, too. And then I will start to tease you. I will touch you everywhere. I will give you pleasure until you lose yourself. I will make you lose your will and you will beg me to let you come. Only I will take my time.” Sherlock quietly laughed when he saw John’s prick move upwards again, the sweat on his body and his quickening breathing pattern.

John hummed and blushed at the same time when imagining all the things Sherlock had just described. Sherlock quietly laughed.  
“Don’t tell me you won’t even try, John. Just admit it. You are aroused imagining it. Being helpless, tied up beneath me. Reduced to a whimpering, begging mess.” John’s cock stood up again. He panted. Sherlock palmed his face.  
“Admit it!” John opened his eyes and looked into a golden blur.  
“Yes, damn it. I admit it. I want it. I want all of you.”  
“You are so perfect for me, John.”  
“But we still have to negotiate all this.”  
“If you say so, John.”  
“Yes, I am very serious about it. So please let me up, OK?” Sherlock grumbled but let go. Instead he intently watched when John sat up against the headrest.  
“I have to go to work tomorrow morning.”  
“You are working?” Sherlock looked shocked.  
“Yes, I do work part-time at the A&E. I need to earn money to pay the rent.”  
“Tedious.” Sherlock murmured.  
“Yes, well. That’s why I am leaving your bed now and go upstairs to sleep in my own room.”  
“No! You can’t leave me now!” John nodded.  
“Yes, I can. You know very well that you wouldn’t leave me alone if I stayed. But I need to sleep, Sherlock. After work tomorrow we will talk about everything. The day after tomorrow I am having a day off.”  
“You won’t leave my bed.” John laughed.  
“We’ll see.” John took his clothes and leant over to kiss him.  
“Good night.” Sherlock kissed him hard.  
“Good night, John.”


	4. Chapter Four

John slept deep and dreamless and woke up a few minutes before the alarm-clock would have beeped. He stretched his body. Then he examined his morning wood and grinned. He thought of Sherlock and quickly took a shower with a nice wank.  
When he appeared downstairs dressed for his job, he found Sherlock making breakfast. He had his laptop open and stared at a cooking page.  
“Good morning. What are you up to?” Sherlock looked up and smiled.  
“John.” Then the smile vanished.  
“I am trying to make you breakfast but there are too many ways to prepare scrambled eggs. I don’t know how you like them. But I managed to brew you fresh coffee.” He shoved a mug over the counter.  
“Thanks a lot. Scrambled eggs just plain, only salt.” Then he watched Sherlock performing an experiment with eggs. They were great and John devoured the whole content of the pan. He was watched by Sherlock.  
“Was it good?” John showed him his empty plate.  
“Perfect!” Sherlock looked pleased.  
“I also made you sandwiches for your lunch break.” He handed a paper bag over the counter now and John really was surprised.  
“Thank you, Sherlock.”  
“I read everything up over the night. I rarely sleep being a vampire. The internet said that you were supposed to give lunch to your loved ones when they leave for work. I put sandwiches in there, an apple, some juice and a little bag of crisps.” Sherlock expectantly looked at John who just stared at him.  
“I don’t know what to say, Sherlock. You don’t have to do this for me.”  
“But I want you to feel good. I think you need to be taken care of. I can do it. I will proof it to everyone. I will proof it to my brother and Greg as well as to myself that I am able to do it right.”  
“I am convinced you are.” John stood and grabbed his jacket and bag. He also packed the lunch.  
“I’ll be back at around four, I think. If I am late, I will call you, OK?” He smiled and stepped up to him. Very undignified he stood on his toes and tilted his head.  
“See you later, Sherlock.” Sherlock kissed him tenderly.  
“Can’t wait.” John left and only realised on the tube that he hadn’t brought his walking cane.

***

Sherlock used the day to unpack the box with his toys. He cleaned everything and stored them in his room. Around noon he stared at the left-overs of John’s breakfast, meaning the dirty dishes. He understood that John liked everything neat and clean and tidy. So he sighed, dropped his jacket, and rolled up his sleeves. He filled the sink in the kitchen with water and soap and started to clean the dishes. He found a rack where he placed the plate and mug. He even cleaned his own mug. And that was how Greg found him, sleeves rolled up and wet hands.  
“Greg, hallo. Come in!” Greg held a bag and entered the flat.  
“Sherlock, what are you up to? Drowning something in the sink?” Sherlock proudly straightened up.  
“No, Greg. I have done the dishes.” Greg just looked at him.  
“What?” Then he hurried into the kitchen and found it true.  
“Fuck …” He turned around and looked at him.  
“Well done! I will tell Myc. He will hate that he has lost the bet.” Sherlock blushed.  
“He thought I would have killed John by now, didn’t he?” Greg smiled.  
“Sort of. But you didn’t. You sounded so sincere and tried so hard.”  
“It was tricky but I made it. He likes me and he liked what I did for him so far. He is at work right now.”  
“Did you buy all the stuff I talked to you about?” Sherlock nodded.  
“Yes. He was overwhelmed. He had to sit down and then he cried. He scared me. I thought I did everything wrong.”  
“And did you also try to woo him?” Sherlock grinned.  
“Yes, very successfully. First of all, he didn’t react well but we worked it out. I crowded him and he was scared. I told him about my past and what Mycroft gave me to play with. Then I told him what I intended to do to him. He was very much aroused.”  
“Both Myc and I are very happy for you, Sherlock. If you need me to help with anything, please call me. Don’t mess this up, OK?” Sherlock shook his head.  
“I won’t, Greg. I am very thankful for your help. I really am.”  
“Have you made any plans? And I am talking non-sex here.”  
“Yes, I showed John my wish-list. The one my brother found ridiculous. He liked it. The first thing we will do together is going to a pub and watch a game. He said he'd lend me his scarf.” Greg grinned.  
“Sounds good to me!” He even rubbed his hands.  
“What did you buy? Is it for my darling brother?” Sherlock asked curiously. The question made Greg look at the bag sitting by the door.  
“It actually is a little gift for Myc.” He admitted it quietly.  
“But why? As far as I remember it isn't his birthday.” Greg shook his head.  
“No, it isn't.” He fell onto the sofa and looked at Sherlock.  
“So what is it?” Sherlock came closer. He saw how troubled Greg was and he didn't like it.  
“You weren't there for the occasion. It's the 25th anniversary of him claiming me as his mate.”  
“You want to celebrate a date from your time as a slave in his household? That's surely considered a bit weird.”  
“It sure is. But it is the only anniversary we have. I mean we are not married or anything.” He worried his lips looking sad.  
“Would you like to be married to him?” Sherlock asked. Greg wouldn't look at him and only now Sherlock sat down by his side.  
“Would you?” Sherlock insisted. Instead of answering Greg picked up the bag, reached inside and took a small box out of it. He opened the lid and a beautiful golden-platinum ring was revealed. Carefully Sherlock reached out and looked at Greg.  
“May I?” Greg nodded. Sherlock took the ring and held it up.  
“He will love it. I am sure.” Sherlock smiled. And Sherlock was jealous. No, not jealous. He envied Greg. No, wrong, as well. He envied Myc because of Greg's feelings for him. But he was also happy for Greg. He had always liked him.  
“Do you really think so?” Greg asked and Sherlock nodded putting the ring back very carefully.  
“Yes, I do. He loves you. He told me that he was scared when slavery ended. He feared you would leave him. He told me he would have gone into the sun.” Greg was absolutely shocked.  
“God, I always wondered. I would never leave him. I love him! I thought he knew ...” Sherlock took Greg's hand.  
“My brother and I have always been very insecure when it came to humans, to interact with them, to understand them and their emotions. He has been coping much better. You know what happened to me, he told you.”  
“He has been so good to me. Yes, he bought me off a slave-market back then. But he gave me a home, he fed me, bathed, and clothed me. He educated me and my life was good; no, better than good. It became perfect when he deflowered me. He used that word.” Greg smiled a bit shy and Sherlock only felt happy for them.  
“Greg, believe me, he will love your present. And perhaps you should give it to him on your knees while proposing?”  
“That's rather soppy, isn't it?” Sherlock shrugged.  
“I have only read about it but I am rather sure he will love the gesture.” Greg snorted.  
“He sure loves me on my knees.” Sherlock quietly giggled.  
“You know what I am talking about.” He nudged him in his side and Greg laughed again.  
Suddenly Sherlock jumped up.  
“Let's have a drink to celebrate this!” He already went to pour drinks. Greg relaxed into the sofa.  
“Just perfect.” Only then he looked around a bit.  
“Don't worry, Greg. John isn't chained to my bed and gagged. He is at work and will be back in the afternoon.”  
“I was obvious again, wasn't I?” Sherlock shrugged.  
“Some time ago it wouldn't have been too farfetched.” They grinned at each other. They sipped their drinks in companionable silence until John came home.  
He was surprised to find a stranger on the sofa with Sherlock but he introduced them at once. And John liked Greg and vice versa. Sherlock could feel it.

Greg left soon after having met John because he was so strung up, he couldn't be without Myc any longer. He needed to give him his present, make his proposal.  
Sherlock brewed tea for John and placed his mug in front of him on the coffee-table.  
“No, Greg isn't a thrall.” John blushed a deep red.  
“I was just wondering. And you were reading my mind.”  
“Your thoughts were written all over you. Also, you were thinking very loud.”  
“Did he come here to check if I was still alive?” Sherlock's cheekbones were covered in a shade of pink.  
“He actually was checking if you were chained to my bed and gagged.” Now John blushed, too.  
“And he told you something important.” Now Sherlock was surprised but told John.  
“I think it's rather romantic. Don't you?” He looked at Sherlock sipping his tea.  
“I don't know anything about being romantic. I need to do a proper research on the topic. But I know that Greg is happy. And I am convinced that my brother will be very happy, too.”  
“But that's good then, isn't it?” John asked. Sherlock shrugged.  
“I guess so?” John yawned.  
“God, I am sorry.” Then his stomach rumbled and he blushed again.  
“And you are hungry. I am a bad mate. I will order you something to eat.” But John shook his head.  
“No, I will go shopping and cook something. It's all fine.”  
“I could have done it if you had just texted me.”  
“Sherlock, have you ever been to a supermarket?” He shook his head.  
“You could come along now and help me carry the bags.” He nodded at once.  
“OK. Let's do it!” He even rubbed his hands together. He was excited because it was a brand-new experience. They got their jackets and into their shoes. In front of the door John turned right to walk to the tube while Sherlock just raised his hand to hail a cab.  
“What are you doing?” Both men asked at the same time.  
“Tube?” John pointed the way.  
“I don't do tube.” Sherlock sounded disgusted and opened the door of the cab that had just stopped. John just shook his head but did as being asked. Sherlock looked very pleased when he gave John a light push on his lower back.  
Inside Tesco he followed John through every single aisle he chose to browse. Naturally he wasn't really interested in food but had a closer look at shampoos, candles, and magazines. John grinned.  
John also wondered about Sherlock's diet. He was drinking blood. Perhaps you could spice it up somehow. John had only watched him heat it into their microwave and sprinkle something into it. He assumed it was some sort of spice. He bought some spices to try different flavours. If he didn't like it, they at least knew.  
The line behind the cash was extremely long. The one with the pin machine was short but John hated it. Sherlock just started to scan the many items. John noticed that every time the scanner didn't work properly, he made a gesture and some fantasy price appeared on screen. John raised his brow but didn't comment. Sherlock grinned and shoved his card over the scanner. John ushered him outside and Sherlock hailed another cab.  
“That wasn't legal, Sherlock.” He just shrugged.  
“You are tired. You need to have dinner and then you need to relax. We don't have time to waste, John.”  
“I appreciate your worries, I really do, but what about a scandal when you get caught? Do you think about your brother?” Sherlock snorted.  
“He would only chastise me about being caught, not about the crime.” He grinned about John's shocked face. He carried their shopping upstairs. He also poured John a drink and made him sit on the sofa.  
“You can shout your orders from over there. I will prepare your dinner.” John was surprised.  
“Really? Uh, OK. Take a pot and boil water. Take the pasta, half of the package.” The orders came and Sherlock followed them to the point. He liked this, taking care of John. And when he was done, he was really proud. He turned around and John's eyes became big.  
“Jesus, Sherlock. Your beautiful shirt is splattered with sauce. It will never come out again if we don't do something right now. Get out of it, now!” He stood and reached out for it. Sherlock took the opportunity. He could have just bought a new one but didn't say so.  
“What are you going to do?” Sherlock asked and followed John and his dress-shirt.  
“Rubbing out the stains. Go, get a t-shirt, and don't let my dinner burn. Please?” He looked at him and only then saw his naked chest, his six-pack and just pale skin. He swallowed and almost bumped into the door-frame.  
Sherlock grinned and went to retrieve something else to dress into. He quickly returned only clad in pyjamas and an old-t-shirt. John's food was just perfect and Sherlock was extremely pleased with himself. He could hear him in the bathroom rinsing. Then he walked upstairs to change probably, too. Soon after he joined Sherlock again.  
“I hung it up in the bath. I think it will be just fine again. And this here smells just great.” He licked his lips and took a teaspoon to try. He sucked it clean and then leant against the counter.  
“Don't you eat at all?” He asked all curious. Sherlock shrugged.  
“I can eat but I don't digest. We only eat when hiding amongst humans. I only need blood to stay alive.”  
“You know I thought about pimping it.” Sherlock looked absolutely clueless.  
“What?” He just asked and John explained.  
“I never thought about such a thing. But Greg showed me how to heat it up in a microwave and use cinnamon to make it taste different. I liked that. I will try a different one right away.” They ended up with their food at the kitchen-table. Since John was a doctor, he wasn't squeamish about the blood at all, not the sight and not the smell.  
“Thank you for coming to Tesco with me and cooking my dinner. I appreciate it. It really makes me feel at home, makes me feel welcome. I just wanted you to know that.” John said after dinner and Sherlock beamed at him.  
“I know you are exhausted and tired but would you sit with me for a bit?” Sherlock asked with a hopeful look in his amber eyes. John smiled.  
“Sure. You might have to carry me upstairs and into my bed because I will be falling asleep in front of the telly.”  
“I'll do that. Don't you worry.” He even poured him another drink and brought him a blanket. He sat down with him and then just looked at him. John knew exactly what Sherlock wanted, what he needed and he gave in.  
“It's fine. You may hold me.” John leant against his cold body and at once Sherlock slung his long arms around John's waist. He switched on the telly and they enjoyed their drinks.  
John couldn't really follow what was on the telly because of Sherlock's fingers. He completely relaxed against him and let Sherlock take the tumbler away. He hummed and closed his eyes. He made himself comfortable with Sherlock and enjoyed his tender administrations.  
“This's nice ...” He murmured. Sherlock chuckled. Perhaps this was the way to get to John.  
He kept nuzzling John's neck for a good time after he had been falling asleep. He listened to his blood pumping through his veins, slowly and tempting. He enjoyed his body-heat and felt the comfort it gave him.  
But he also knew that John needed to sleep in his bed because he had a job. That's why he really carried him upstairs after another hour on the sofa. John didn't wake when Sherlock placed him on his bed and pulled up his blanket. He also placed a glass with water on his night-stand and only then left him.  
Downstairs he cleaned up and wondered what to give John for breakfast.

***

Greg rode back to the palace after having talked to Sherlock. He felt much better now. He greeted the guards around and placed the bag inside his room. He sighed. Tomorrow was the day. He felt sick to the bones. Then he went to look for Myc.  
He finally found him in his office. He looked up from his computer when Greg entered. He was with several assistants, secretaries, and other servants. Greg sighed. Still into business then. But the moment he eyed Greg he stood.  
“We will continue this matter tomorrow. Please leave now.” There was no protest and everyone quickly left. Greg was fairly surprised. The matter at hand couldn't have been too important.  
“Greg, what about my brother?” Greg grinned and told him. Myc was surprised, too.  
“That's really interesting. I never would have thought.” He shook his head and finally pulled Greg into his arms.  
“I am happy for him.” He buried his lips into the crook of Greg's neck. Greg bared his throat to him. Soon his tongue licked over his neck looking for the place to bite. Greg widened his stance and prepared for it. He felt the gentle hold of his hands, the tender words of reassurance. Then there were the fangs. Greg closed his eyes. He became very hard very quick. He moaned and waves of pleasure ran through him. Mycroft pushed him face down on his desk and opened his trousers. Greg's fingers clawed around the table's edge and held on tight.  
Myc pulled down his trousers to mid-thigh and his long and cold fingers started to pump his cock.  
“Gregory ...” Mycroft had stopped the sucking but kept touching him.  
“Myc, please ...” Greg groaned and his body shook. It had always this effect on him. He was barely able to hold himself steady on the table and he feared to slide off of it.

He felt the peppered kisses on his spine moving down, his free hand kneaded his cheeks. Greg's eyes were tightly closed and he felt dizzy. The emotions crushed like waves over him and he couldn't breathe, could not breathe. And he tried to get up. His head came up a bit and he inhaled, at least he tried to. His chest was pressed onto the desk and it was hard. He became dizzy and had tunnel vision. He barely felt Myc's cock pushing into him to the hilt and grazing his prostate with every stroke.  
His legs shook and the table creaked because of his hold. He felt him come, felt him shoot his cold load into him and groan his name into his neck. Only a second later Greg followed and spurted against the table. With the last contraction he lost his consciousness.

***

“Greg? Love? What is it?” Mycroft kept holding him but when he let go, he felt him edging off the table and on his knees. He didn't react or answer. He was out cold.  
Mycroft knelt by his side and looked him over. He sat the bite wounds he had left and they were still bleeding. He really had forgotten to close them after he had had enough. He did it right away but Greg had lost a fair amount of blood.  
“Oh, Greg. I am so sorry. How could this happen to me?” He gently pulled up his trousers and carried him over to an armchair. He tried to make him drink but it wouldn't work. He was a bit worried. His pulse was a bit weak, too. He decided to ring for the doctor. A thing he hadn't done for a very long time. A thing he didn't have to anymore. Or so he thought.  
“There won't be any long-term consequences, Your Majesty. He just needs some rest and food when he wakes. Also make him drink a lot.” Mycroft nodded his thanks and brought Greg over into his rooms by himself. He placed him in his large bed and looked at him. He sat by his side and just waited.

It took some more hours until Greg started to twitch and make small noises under the duvet. Mycroft at once looked at him. Slowly Greg blinked his eyes open.  
“God, Myc. What did you do to me?” He asked with a rough voice. He cleared his throat and reached out for him. A bit hesitantly Mycroft took his hand between his own.  
“I was careless. After many decades I was so careless I almost harmed you. Seriously. I can't tell you how sorry I am.” There were bloody tears in Mycroft's eyes and Greg needed a bit to understand.  
“Help me up, you fool.” Mycroft leant him against the headrest and also stuffed a pillow behind his back. Then he was given water. Greg greedily drank it and asked for more.  
“How are you feeling? And please don't lie to me.” Mycroft looked at his hand.  
“I am terribly exhausted, hungry. My whole body hurts but especially my behind. I have no idea what happened, what you did. Perhaps I am just getting old.” Greg cast his eyes.  
“No, you are not. I sucked too much blood and I forgot to close the wounds. You kept bleeding and I didn't notice. I hurt you, a thing I never wanted. I treated you like you mean nothing to me but you do. You do.” He sobbed once and continued.  
“You lost a lot of blood, that's why I have almost lost you. I didn't notice, Gregory. My love, I did not notice!” Tears were falling freely now and his shoulders shook.  
“Myc, please. I do know you didn't do it on purpose. You never could. Please? Come down again. For me, please?” But Mycroft kept shaking his head.  
“I can't. It's too much. It might be better if I give you some time off, some alone time. Time away from me.” Greg's eyes shot up.  
“What? No! You can't, it's tom ...” But he didn't say it. If he didn't know, it wasn't important. Instead he exhaled.  
“Whatever you wish, My King.” From that point on he just let happen what happened. He was given food and he ate. He was told to wash up and he showered. He was told to rest and he stood and slowly went into his rooms. And on his way into bed he picked up the bag and stuffed it into the deepest and darkest part of his wardrobe.

***

The next morning John woke because of Sherlock's yelling. He rubbed his eyes and tried to listen. He only heard murmured replies and wondered whom he was yelling at. He quickly used the loo and donned a pair of socks. Then he sauntered downstairs and faced two men standing face to face.  
“You can't just leave him behind, Myc. It will destroy him. He needs you.” Sherlock was just saying this but then suddenly both men turned their heads. Of course, John had seen pictures of the current King and he swallowed.  
“Dr Watson. John. Good morning. I apologise for the disturbance but my brother here just kept yelling. I am Mycroft Holmes.” He reached out for John and John automatically took his hand.  
“Good morning, Sir. Sorry, is this even the correct address?” Mycroft thinly smiled.  
“For you it's just Mycroft or even Myc. It's all fine.” Sherlock snorted.  
“Coming back to things that matter. Gregory.” Mycroft turned back to face Sherlock again.  
“Yes, Gregory. I believe I made the right decision.” Sherlock shook his head.  
“I don't. Let's ask John.” Sherlock looked at him.  
“What?” John was clueless and desperately needed coffee. And since Sherlock hadn't offered his brother anything, he heated up two mugs with blood and placed it in front of the brothers. Mycroft looked very surprised but took it. Sherlock came down a bit after having drunk.  
“Now, Sherlock, would you care to explain?” And Sherlock started to do right away. Mycroft did, too. Then they expectantly looked at him as if he were their personal trouble-shooter.  
“Well, I have only met him yesterday but as far as I could see he is a very stable and reliable guy. I liked him. And what I know for sure is that he loves you.” Sherlock nodded and said so.  
“And do you know, dearest brother, what day today is? Do you have any idea?” Mycroft looked clueless.  
“Wednesday?” He tried and Sherlock threw his head back.  
“Think about it because I won't tell you. And don't send Greg away. Just don't.” Mycroft finished his blood and stood.  
“I won't. Thanks for the blood. John, see you later.” He just vanished so quickly that John wondered if he was able to teleport. Sherlock snickered.  
“Why did you ask him what day it was?” John asked. Sherlock sighed and told him.  
“Oh, now I finally understand. Why didn't you tell him?” John didn't understand.  
“I want him to find out all by himself and feel so very sorry.” Suddenly John saw it.  
“You want revenge for Greg. You want to help him but really don't know how. You like him.” Sherlock ruffled his hair.  
“Yes, I do. He is a good man. After I have woken, I had no idea about this world and all the new things. He showed me everything, made it his job to explain everything to me. At the end he even let me work with him. Without him I would have been lost.”  
“Then you should go and see him. Or better, invite him over so he can be with friends. That way he won't be alone in the palace and feel bad.” Sherlock just stared at him, an utterly surprised expression on his handsome face.  
“And you would allow it?” He finally asked and now it was John's turn to be surprised.  
“What do you mean, allow it? He is your friend, plus, I liked him, too. He needs help and support. We can give it right here, make him feel welcome in our home and take care of him.” John shrugged. Everything was just so normal for him.  
Sherlock had to sit down and then he started to cry.  
“You are the best, John. I really don't understand why you help me with him.” John sat by his side and placed his arm around Sherlock's shoulder. He pulled him close and Sherlock pressed his nose against his neck. It calmed him down at once.  
“Thank you. Thank you. John, thank you.” He only whispered the words and John shivered when his neck became hot.  
“Just tell me, what you would have done, if I hadn't been here?” John asked.  
“I would have gone over and stayed with him.” John nodded.  
“Would you prefer that? I mean going over and take care of him by yourself?” He shook his head.  
“No, I have a good home now. You are in it. He will like it. He can have my bed and I sleep on the sofa.” John was moved. Then he shook his head.  
“No, he can have my room and I will sleep on the sofa. I am the shortest person and it will be all fine.”  
“Not with your injuries you won't. Don't get me wrong but you could stay in my bed. I promise to behave.” Sherlock looked dead serious. John was really tempted and since he saw how troubled Sherlock was by all this he simply agreed. Because, being honest with himself, that was what he wanted anyway.  
“OK, let's do it.” He smiled and pushed Sherlock off his body. His face was all bloody. Vampires seemed to be shedding blood when crying. John stood and got him a warm, wet towel to clean up. Afterwards he brought him another mug with heated blood. Then he changed into clothes for the day.  
“Let's go and pick him up. I only have to work a late shift, so we can settle him in here together. You have to cope later all by yourself though. Can you manage?” John asked.  
“I believe so. I can keep him busy with the work.” Sherlock said.  
“OK then. Off we go.” They rode over to the palace and Sherlock called beforehand. Greg was rather surprised when they entered his rooms. He still was in bed and the doctor in John took over. He just took his wrist and felt his pulse. It was still very low.  
“Have you been drinking enough?” He asked and Greg nodded.  
“Have you been eating at all?” Greg looked at the tray on his night-stand.  
“I couldn't. It made me sick.” John checked the food. Everything was good but too fat and too much. It was probably a dish Greg normally liked but not now.  
“If I'd make you something light, will you eat it?” John asked feeling his temperature.  
“If you leave me alone afterwards, I will promise to do so.” Only now Sherlock interrupted.  
“No, Greg. We came over to take you with us. You are to stay with us to get better.” Sherlock looked desperate.  
“What? Why? I can't leave this place.” Greg said clinging to the duvet.  
“Why not? Surely you need to go to work?” John tried. But Greg shook his head.  
“No, Mycroft got me on sick leave.” He quietly snorted.  
“Yes, but where is he now? Hm? Greg? Where is my darling brother?” Sherlock became agitated.  
“Listen, we only mean well. Sherlock felt the urge to help you. We are only offering a place in our home. Just come over if you don't want to be alone. OK?” Only now Greg looked up.  
“We won't go on your nerves. I mean I won't. I won't ask for cases or anything. We already have arranged everything. You will stay in John's room and he will stay in my bed.” John blushed.  
“Anyway. You can come with us right now or whenever you feel like it. Just don't sit here all by yourself and get depressed over something Mycroft did or did not.” John pressed his hand once and took Sherlock by the arm. The moment the door was opened Greg got out of bed.  
“Just give me a few minutes and I will be with you. Sherlock, are you sure it's OK?” Sherlock just tilted his head and nodded. Greg disappeared into the bath.  
“Is Greg afraid of your brother?” John asked and carefully listened to the noises in the bath.  
“Not in the sense of fearing consequences. It's just, he has never disobeyed him. He has never left Mycroft's place without him except for work. He feels as if he betrays him. He has been with him for almost all his life.”  
“Do you know where your brother is?” John asked.  
“He headed for a formal visit to Eastern Europe. He will stay for about a fortnight.”  
“Bloody hell!” John stated and rubbed his forehead.  
“Do you regret your decision to let him stay with us?” John looked up.  
“No, of course not. But I think I will have to talk to your brother when he is back. Will you tell him about Greg?”  
“Believe me, he will know the moment Greg leaves with us.” Sherlock snorted.  
“Why? Because we are being spied on?” John wondered.  
“No, because he will feel Greg leaving his nest.” Sherlock said and it made John shiver.  
Soon after Greg returned freshly showered and dressed. He packed a bag with some clothes and stuffed a wash-bag in there, too. He also grabbed something from his pillow and was ready to go. The guards knew what to do and Sherlock didn't even argue when they were intercepted and being told there was a car waiting for them. He even thanked the men and they were driven over to Baker Street.  
John prepared a light lunch at home and they made him sit on their sofa.  
“Listen, I have to go to work later for a late shift at the hospital. But Sherlock will be around. So, if you need anything, just call out.” Greg did finish the salad and looked at them.  
“Thank you. I still feel a bit weak and will retire after lunch.” But before he did so, John again felt his pulse and got a proper thermometer to feel his temperature. He wasn't very pleased and let him go upstairs.  
“Please look after him every hour or so. See if he is alright. Check his pulse if needed. If he is awake, try and make him drink loads of water but don't force it into him.” Sherlock nodded.  
“May I call you if I need your advice?” Sherlock asked and John looked a bit put off.  
“God, I haven't thought of that. You don't even know where I work, right? I am so sorry. Here, take my card.” He scribbled his private number on that, too. Then he hugged him.  
“I didn't mean to keep you away. Please don't think that.” Sherlock carefully stuck the card into his wallet.  
“I didn't want to invade your privacy or your place at work. I have no idea what's appropriate or not.” John felt increasingly drawn to the man. The vampire. Not only sexual.  
“Come here, Sherlock.” He reached out for him and took his hand to pull him into an embrace. Sherlock was very surprised.  
“I know you manipulated me a few days before and don't deny it. I am not stupid. But I know I still want to be here. I feel the same, you know? I want us to try but I have no idea what you expect of me or what will happen to me. So just bear with me, OK? We will talk more when I am back.” John kissed his palm and then his wrist very carefully. The skin was cold but when he looked up his eyes shone amber and gold.  
Sherlock wasn't able to speak; he was too stunned. But the moment John was at the door, jacket on and bag slung over his shoulder, he was there, too.  
“John ...” John turned around and Sherlock quickly approached him.  
“Please don't make over-hours.” He gently moved his thumb over his cheekbone and smiled.  
“I surely won't.” They dumbly smiled at each other and only then John hopped down the stairs to go to work.  
Sherlock sighed and closed the door. He looked upstairs and hoped for the best.

***

Greg was actually able to sleep rather quickly. He liked John's room and what Sherlock had done with it. Somehow, he envied John. His life was much easier.  
“God, what am I thinking? I am stupid. I love Myc. I miss him. I also don't understand him.” He sighed and pulled up the duvet. The bed smelled like John and Greg got the little stuffed animal from his bag and held it tight. It was a dog or was supposed to look like one. It was very old and had been given to Gregory when he came into Mycroft's household by the old woman who had bathed and fed him first time. He never got rid of it. He once even had climbed into the dustbins and had caused such a commotion including a fist-fight that no one ever dared to take it away from him again.

Mycroft had just found it amusing and had let him do as he liked. So now Greg still held on to that thing that looked nothing but a dog at all. But he didn't mind. He fell asleep.  
He didn't wake when Sherlock quietly entered after one hour to check on him. He found him fast asleep. Downstairs he texted his brother on a secure mobile.

_“Be happy I am not being able to yell right now. Do you miss him?”  
SH_

_“Are you finally wearing a muzzle? Or don't you know how to send a video call?”  
MH_

Sherlock slanted his eyes but stayed rather calm.

_“Your beloved is with us. He has eaten by now and sleeps this minute. You shouldn't have run.”  
SH_

_“I did not RUN!”  
MH_

The power of his brother's Vampiric magic reached him even here and Sherlock had the final proof.

_“You are upset and that is proving me right.”  
SH_

There wasn't any reply.

_“Greg was still sick to the bone when John and I arrived.”  
SH_

It took his brother a few minutes to compose an answer.

_“Hasn't he eaten?”  
MH_

_“No, even though it might have been his favourite it wasn't right. He was actually missing you, Myc. And you were gone.”  
SH_

_“I hurt him, Sherlock. I hurt my beloved. I could not cope. I did not know how to.”  
MH_

_“And you still don't know what day it was, do you?”  
SH_

_“I have no idea what you are talking about.”  
MH_

_“You have to come back earlier than planned and talk to him. Please?”  
SH_

_“I do miss him.”  
MH_

_“Then act accordingly. You know where to find him.”  
SH_

The conversation ended abruptly and Sherlock leant back into the sofa. He checked his watch and found it was time to look after Greg again. But then he heard him move about and just waited for him.  
When Greg staggered downstairs Sherlock stood and looked at him. He looked a bit better.  
“What do you need?” Sherlock asked and ushered him over to the sofa.  
“Actually, I need a drink. But since John wouldn't approve perhaps something to eat first?” He looked at Sherlock.  
“John and I went shopping the other day. Only I have no idea what to do with the things. You have to tell me and I will provide you with proper food.” Greg smiled feeling better already.  
“I need some pasta, cream and cheese. Perhaps mushrooms. Go and have a look, please?” He pleadingly looked at Sherlock who opened the fridge. He found all the things Greg had mentioned.  
“It's all here. Last time I cooked John shouted his orders from the sofa. Please do the same and I will do as being told.” Greg smiled.  
“Sounds good to me.” They managed to get a meal together and Greg devoured it. He even praised Sherlock.  
After dinner Sherlock looked at him and Greg returned the gaze.  
“Have you even managed to talk to him?” Greg shook his head.  
“No, when I came back home, he sent everybody out, just had me, bit me and forgot about me.” He scratched his neck.  
“Brother dearest is very, very upset right now. He knows something is wrong. He knows he has done something wrong. But he doesn't know how to make it better. That's why he left.”  
“He had no idea what day it was ...” Greg heavily swallowed.  
“I know, Greg. But he does love you.”  
“He ran away.”  
“Yes, he did. We are different. We don't know how to cope. He was scared to death because he had hurt you.”  
“Sherlock, I still feel weak but I also want to work. If I'd ask you to go to the Yard, would you please bring some actual files for me to work on?” He hopefully looked at him knowing very well that he didn't like Sergeant Donovan who replaced him right now. But he nodded at once.  
“Yes, I will do so but only when John is back home. I won't leave you alone.” Greg smiled.  
“That's just fine.” That sat on the sofa and waited for John to come home.


	5. Chapter Five

The next day found Greg sitting on the floor of 221B pawing through the case files Sherlock had brought home the evening before. Luckily Sally hadn’t been there but on a crime scene and Sherlock quickly moved into Greg’s office to pick up several files. He even left a note on her desk telling her that Greg had asked for these and was to be reached at 221B if needed.  
John was at home, too. He had his day off and Sherlock wasn’t even sad that they couldn’t use the time together as planned. Greg was more important than his sex-life.  
Sherlock was sitting at the kitchen-table and stared through his microscope. He fiddled with some petri-dishes and sometimes muttered strange things.   
John took care of the kitchen and their bedroom. He changed the sheets and cleaned up a bit. He also checked the fridge and found it almost empty. He needed to go shopping again. Perhaps he should ask Greg to come with? He needed to get out.  
He moved up to Sherlock and gently placed his palm on his lower back.  
“I need to do some shopping. Do you want anything?” John lowered his head to be close to Sherlock’s nostrils. There was no other way to get his attention.  
“Hm? John? What?” Only slowly he focused on John.  
“I am leaving for Tesco. Anything for you?” John told him again.  
“No, but could you stop by the dry-cleaner and pick up my stuff? Please?” Sherlock had learnt quickly.  
“Sure. Where is the ticket?” Sherlock looked clueless.  
“Just tell them it’s for me. Never mind a ticket.” He snorted and John turned away shaking his head.  
“Greg, do you want to come with? Tesco and dry-cleaner it is? Fresh air would do you mighty good, you know?” Greg looked up and slowly stood. He stretched and groaned.  
“Yes, I know. I will be your shopping company. Sherlock, please don’t burn the kitchen down.” Greg said donning his shoes and jacket.  
“I only did that once and I apologised profoundly.” He replied but didn’t look at him.  
“What?” John said but Greg pulled him along.  
“Never mind.” Greg said and John cast a last look at Sherlock who looked rather self-conscious.  
“Have fun shopping!” Sherlock said smiling a rather false smile and turned away to get back to his microscope. John shook his head and left with Greg who grinned. The moment Sherlock was alone his mobile rang. He raised a brow. Who was calling him? Normally people texted him because he preferred to text. He looked at the display and answered the call.  
“Mycroft, did something happen? Why do you call?” He demanded to know at once. For a few seconds he listened to his brother’s breathing.  
“I believe I found the answer, little brother.” Mycroft said.  
“To the question what day it was?” Sherlock asked.  
“Yes, exactly.” Mycroft was rather stubborn and it made Sherlock smile.  
“Tell me. I need to know if you are right.” He teased him.  
“Of course I am right!” Mycroft sounded angry but he obviously was angry only with himself.  
“So?” No more came from Sherlock who had poured a drink in the meantime and stood by the window.  
“It was an anniversary. He must have counted from the moment I have claimed him as my mate.” Mycroft only whispered the words.  
“And you have lost count over the years, Myc?” Sherlock acidly whispered back.  
“Sherlock, I am too old to count the years passing by. I simply forgot. I didn’t think it was important.”  
“Where are you?” Sherlock asked.  
“Still in Russia. Why?” Mycroft sounded a bit worried.  
“Greg is still with us. He feels much better. He still is very sad. You should know that. You should think about apologising. For once do the right thing. Because he did.” Sherlock didn’t want to tell Mycroft about the ring. It was Greg’s duty to do so or forget about it.  
“I thought loving him was enough…” Mycroft quietly said.  
“And it would have. You should have just stayed after mistreating him. He would have forgiven you if only you had stayed. Instead you ran away and forced him to stay behind. How do you imagine he felt? He was sick to the bones when John and I came to pick him up.” Sherlock sipped his drink.  
“But I left orders to take care of him. All his favourite meals were to be cooked.”  
“He wasn’t able to eat them. He had nausea. He needed to be looked at closer but who would have dared except for me?”  
“Damn you, Sherlock. What do you want me to do?” Mycroft hissed over the mobile and now Sherlock smirked.  
“Come back as soon as you can without offending your hosts. Tell Greg about your feelings and why you ran. Tell him you finally found out what date it was and try to explain why you forgot about it. He will understand.”  
“Promise?” Mycroft whispered.  
“Promise.” Sherlock replied.

***

Greg stopped John on the curb of Baker Street when he wanted to walk towards the tube.  
“Car keys, mate?” He said and John just looked at him.  
“Oh, so Himself didn’t tell you? The brat owns a car. It’s parked between the houses.” Greg pointed at a passageway.  
“I had no idea. He probably forgot.” He shook his head.  
“Perhaps he even forgot to bring the keys upstairs. Let’s have a look first.” Greg walked the few steps and John gaped at a black Mercedes SUV.  
“Nice.” He muttered when Greg already opened the door.  
“I knew it. Keys are here. He never bothers.” He turned around to face John.  
“Do you want to drive the beast?” He asked and John nodded climbing inside and adjusting everything to his height. He pushed the starter and they rode off.  
At first, they picked up Sherlock’s clothes from the dry cleaner. Greg put them on the backseat. Afterwards they rode over to Tesco.  
Greg picked up a cart and they started their shopping. John took the opportunity to load the cart to the brim. He had a car now and didn’t have to carry everything home. They loaded everything into the car. All the time they were followed by security. Greg was used to it but John wasn’t. He hated it.  
“Let me introduce you to our family’s wine and booze dealer. They won’t buy anywhere else. Let’s pick up some bottles, shall we?” Greg suggested and John happily agreed. Booze was exactly the thing he needed.  
Inside the shop Greg was greeted formally and he also introduced John. They were given some samples and picked several bottles of whiskey and gin as well as some boxes of wine.   
John almost threw up upon seeing the sum but Greg just signed something and everything was loaded into their car. John had denied delivery because he didn’t want to wait for his drink.  
Parking the car in the passageway John looked at Greg.  
“What about the setting fire in the kitchen?” He asked. Greg grinned and John was somehow glad to see it.  
“It really happened only once. Right after he had moved in. Luckily I was there and was able to extinguish the fire.”  
“What happened exactly?” John asked.  
“An experiment went wrong and Sherlock lost control.” He shrugged.  
“Bloody hell…” John muttered shaking his head.  
“He is doing much better now. And with you around, I bet he is more careful anyway.” John looked at Greg.  
“I should hope so. Let’s get everything upstairs.” John took the bags from Tesco and Greg carefully picked the suits and such. They had to walk twice because of the booze they had bought and didn’t want delivered.  
Upstairs John looked around.  
“Sherlock?” He called into the flat.  
“Bath!” Sherlock shouted his reply and John grinned.  
“May I come in?” Water splashed.  
“What silly question is that?” John shrugged and opened the door. Sherlock sat in the tub with loads of foam. Water covered the tiles and John almost slipped.  
“Jesus, Sherlock! What did you do?” John carefully sat on the edge of the tub and looked at him.  
“I may have exaggerated a bit.” Sherlock looked up at him with an absolute innocent expression on his features.  
“A little bit. Yes, I can see that. Listen, I picked up your dry cleaning and it’s on our bed. I also went to Tesco and your local booze dealer. I also found you had a car parked by the house. Thanks to Greg I didn’t have to carry everything.” John smiled at Sherlock. Sherlock swallowed sensing not telling John about the car had been a bit not good.  
“I really forgot about the car. I only rarely use it. I am sorry.” John lowered his head and pecked a kiss on his nose.  
“It’s all fine. Don’t worry. I am storing the goods and have a drink with Greg.”  
“What about me?” Sherlock asked.  
“What about you?” John asked back.  
“I would like to have a drink, too.” Sherlock said.  
“In here?” Sherlock nodded.  
“Coming up right away.” John smiled and ruffled his hair. Sherlock looked surprised but smiled.  
Outside John found Greg had already stored away their shopping.  
“Thanks, mate. I’ll get a drink for Himself and be back to you.”  
“I’ll change first into something comfy.” He walked into his room upstairs and John handed Sherlock his drink.  
“There you go.”   
“Thank you.” He sipped a bit and sighed happily. Then he looked up at John.  
“My brother called. He finally found out and something will happen soon.” John raised a brow.  
“Will he be coming home sooner?” He asked.  
“I think so. I told him to. He is just as uneasy as Greg.” Sherlock replied.  
“I will have a drink now, too. Please join us whenever you are ready?” John stood and Sherlock snatched his hand.  
“I will.” He smiled looking up at John. John felt warm and pressed the vampire’s hand. Sometimes he almost forgot he was a vampire. Living with him was rather easy, he thought.  
Outside Greg was preparing fresh drinks. He looked up.  
“Is he having a proper soak? Is the bath flooded?” John tilted his head.  
“Perhaps I should have talked to you a lot more.” But he laughed shaking his head.  
“What about your cases you abandoned?” Greg pointed over to the coffee table.   
“Sherlock has solved all of them. He left me nothing to do.” He sighed. John saw several notes in Sherlock’s handwriting glued to the files.   
“He needs to get you new ones.”  
“Hopefully Mycroft will be back soon. I miss him so much.” Greg sadly whispered. Then he topped up his drink.  
“Will you give him the present?” John asked.  
“I don’t know. I really don’t. I think I decide it after having talked to him.”   
“Where is my drink? You are having fresh ones!” Suddenly there was Sherlock standing in front of them. Only John twitched; Greg was probably used to this.  
“Sherlock, please don’t do that. You almost gave me a stroke.” John carefully sipped from his whiskey and his hand trembled a little bit. Sherlock looked concerned.  
“I didn’t mean to startle you. I only wanted to be with you as fast as I could.”  
“You sure made it.” Greg smiled and stood bringing him another drink. Sherlock didn’t sit by John’s side. He didn’t know if he was welcome.   
“Sit down.” John said. He knew by now he had to tell him. And Sherlock sat but not too close. Greg brought his drink and sat on an armchair close by.  
“Did you clean up after you?” John asked and made Greg snort. Sherlock just looked at him.  
“No?” He said looking a bit worried now.  
“You flooded our bath. Do you want me to crash my head when I am going to wash up tonight?” John asked.  
“No! Don’t say such things!” He almost crashed the tumbler putting it back on the table and stood. He rushed into the bath.  
“Now he will be using up all your towels.” Greg said.  
“What?” John was confused.  
“You need to explain it better. He never had to do such things. He never cleans up after himself. Now you even scared him. He doesn’t like you being angry. He fears you’d leave again.”  
“What? That’s utter nonsense!” John blurted out but looked over to the closed door.  
“I wasn’t angry with him. I just told him to …” John whispered.  
“Go after him and talk to him. He needs to understand. This will happen again and again. So be prepared.” Greg smiled but John worried his lips. But he stood and walked over to the bath. He opened the door and found the vampire on his knees on the tiles with a heap of wet towels. His face was paler than normal and his lips were pressed tightly together. He didn’t look up.  
“Let me help you, love.” John moved up but Sherlock shook his head.  
“No. I can do this. You wanted me to do this. I am doing this.” He threw a completely soaked towel into the tub.  
“Sherlock, look at me, please?” But Sherlock kept being stubborn.  
“I am not angry with you. I just told you in a very polite way that you need to be more careful. I am human and can be hurt by falling. I know you are not used to do this but you have to learn. You have to cope with me in your flat. Can you do that?”   
“So, if I can’t cope, you’ll leave?” He only spoke very quietly and still didn’t look at John.  
“Listen, please? I never had a flatmate. But I have been in the army. I have shared tents and showers, god, even caves, with other soldiers. You have to be tidy or you’ll drown in stuff. I guess I am just an old army guy harassing you. We both need to adjust to each other. I have and you have, too. Do you agree?” Now Sherlock looked up. His eyes were dark red and he was close to a crying fit again.  
“I do try so hard, John. So hard…” He shook his head and sobbed once. Then he angrily took a towel off the tiles and wiped over his face. Now John had enough and knelt in front of him. He ripped the towel out of his hands.  
“Stop behaving like a child! You are a spoiled brat! And I might be difficult sometimes. I might even yell at you or storm out of the flat. But I will always come back to you. Always.” John palmed his face.  
“I have a temper, you see? It’s not nice, it’s not beautiful, but it’s a part of me. And you still like me, don’t you?” His thumb gently moved over his sharp cheekbones.  
“Of course I still like you. But it would scare me a lot, if you stormed out of the flat, being angry and loud. I wouldn’t like it.”   
“It might happen anyway. You have to deal with it. I am human. I do love you.” Sherlock just gaped at John who had admitted his feelings. Finally. Now John closed his mouth. He hadn’t planned doing this. It had just come out.  
Sherlock just pulled John into his arms and held him tight.  
“I love you, too. I can’t lose you again. You are my mate. I promise to be better, John. For you.” Sherlock let go when John groaned. He let go and John coughed.  
“I think the tiles are dry now. Come outside again and have another drink.” John smiled and stood pulling Sherlock along with him. He placed him on the sofa and sauntered over to their bar to top up everyone’s drinks.   
Greg took the opportunity to ask a question. He looked if John was close yet, but he had some seconds left.  
“Sherlock, have you taken blood from John yet? Have made him your mate?” Sherlock looked sad shaking his head.  
“No, I haven’t. I need to be sure. He needs to be sure. Taking his blood has consequences for the both of us. If he becomes my mate, well, whom am I telling. You know all of it.” Greg quietly snorted.  
“Yes, and right now I know that my mate is loitering outside 221B in his car.” He sighed and wanted to get up but Sherlock stopped him.  
“No, let him come up. You should talk to him on neutral ground. Let him boil a bit in his own juices.” Sherlock grinned.  
“But he will be upset if I don’t come downstairs.” Greg whispered getting uneasy.  
“Let him. It’s his turn to set things right with you.” Sherlock replied. John returned looking at them.  
“Isn’t that your brother’s car out there? Why isn’t he coming upstairs?” Sherlock stood and John placed Greg’s drink on the table.  
“Let’s give them much needed privacy, John. He is coming up right now. Follow me.” And John did follow without questioning casting a last look at Greg who had stood now, as well.

The bedroom door was closed when the door of 221B was opened.  
Mycroft stared at Greg and was rather shocked how sick he still looked. He quietly closed the door.  
“Gregory, I don’t know how to do this; how to tell you sorry. I never even realised that I had done something wrong. I needed to talk to Sherlock to find out. He didn’t tell me. He made me think of everything and I found out all by myself. So, let me tell you how very sorry I am to have forgotten about our anniversary. Please do know that I love you very much.” There he stopped and helplessly shrugged.  
Greg stared at him having listened to everything.  
“Your acting made me believe you don’t value us, don’t value what we have. I mean, you have bought me and after the revolution I was a free man. I could have left you but I didn’t. I haven’t left you because I love you deeply. You are my life. You made me the man I am today. And if I have to act around other high-ranked vampires, I don’t mind. I’ll do it for you.”  
“Does this mean you forgive me?” Mycroft dared to ask. Greg had to smile and moved up close.  
“Yes, my King, it does. But there is one last thing.” Greg looked into his eyes and saw he had cried a lot.   
“What is it, Gregory, my love?” Carefully he slung his long arms around his mate and Greg pressed his body against his.  
“At home. I need to show you at home. So, are you taking me back?” Greg asked.  
“What kind of silly question is that, Gregory? There is no taking you back because I never sent you away. I never would.” They kissed.   
From behind the bedroom door there was a retching sound and some reprimanding coming from John.  
“Let’s go home.” Greg whispered and Mycroft just walked him out of 221B.

***

Sherlock fell on their bed and covered his eyes.  
“I feel sick!” He complained.  
“Then you shouldn’t have watched. That’s punishment then.” John grinned and stood by the bed.  
“Why do I deserve to be punished? I was kind enough to let Greg stay.” John laughed.  
“Stop it, you fool.” Sherlock looked up at him.  
“We are alone again, John. Do you have any plans?” Sherlock asked reaching out. John swallowed.  
“I don’t. In fact, this weekend I will have much needed time off.” Both men licked their lips.  
“Come closer, please?” Sherlock quietly said and John came. He cuddled against the vampire and was hugged at once.  
“I love you, John. I want you to be my mate. I actually feel you are already. But being my mate means not only sharing a bed and having wild and kinky sex. It also means me feeding off of you and consequences.”  
“What consequences?” John asked.   
“Strange, he didn’t ask after the feeding.” Sherlock thought.  
“If I claim you as my mate, this will be life-lasting. Forever. Until you die. And there is the first consequence. Your ageing will actually slow. You will become older than the regular human. You won’t get sick, seriously sick.”  
“Sounds not too bad but I am sensing a but coming up?” John quietly said.  
“But if something happens to me or you like getting killed the other one will die, as well. It also means when you are leaving this world because you are finally of a very old age, I will follow you into the light right away.” Now John looked up. He reached for the vampire and gently moved his fingers over the cold face.  
“Damn the consequences. I want to be your mate.” He whispered the words.  
“Are you really sure, John?” Sherlock asked rolling over and caging John.  
“Absolutely. Come and be with me, Sherlock.” John’s hands were already at his trousers and Sherlock laughed.  
“At your service, mate.” He replied and let John do his wonders.  
A few seconds later John stilled while holding the vampire's cock.  
“What did you mean by wild and kinky sex? Sherlock?” John's vision became fuzzy because Sherlock suddenly was all over John, undressing him, licking his body, and moving his finger in circles over John’s hole. Now he raised a brow.  
“Do you really need to ask?” He wanted to know. His voice was low. John swallowed.  
“Yes?” He roughly replied.  
Sherlock’s answer was quick. He needed but a few seconds to tether John to the bed. The ropes had been there already. Plus, he was a vampire and faster than humans.  
John pulled at his restraints but his cock was hard as a rock. Sherlock sat on his flat stomach and suddenly dangled a ball-gag before John’s eyes.  
“Do you consent?” He asked. John could only nod and he started to sweat all over.  
“Very well.” He pushed the ball-gag behind John’s teeth and tightened the straps. John groaned when another strap was going under his jaw to stop him from pushing it back out.  
Sherlock was concentrating on his nipples now. He licked and sucked and started to pull them using his teeth. Soon enough he presented clamps. John simply nodded. Sherlock didn’t even have to ask.  
They got attached to both nipples and smarted liked hell. A single tear fell from John’s eye and Sherlock licked it off.  
“I believe you like it so far?” Sherlock asked and John just very quickly nodded his reply.  
“So, this is your punishment for falling over and on my precious toys. I believe a complete test-run is in order.” He smirked down at John who complained and bucked up.  
“Do you need me to stop?” Sherlock asked while his thumbs massaged John’s stomach. Spit became bubbles and John shook his head. Saliva ran freely when he turned his head to the side. He wasn't really able to swallow with the ball-gag inside his mouth. He had good body-control and managed not to cough. It wasn't too easy though.  
“I thought so.” He moved south until he sat on John’s thighs. He worked John up until he was whimpering and begging. Sherlock was aroused and his eyes were glittering between gold and red.  
Very slowly he lowered himself down on John’s cock and held him down. Only when he was fully seated, he pulled the clamps and made him buck up. John wildly moved his head from left to right drooling like a mad man.  
“Yes, keep doing that!” Sherlock yelled and soon bounced up and down John’s prick. When he was close, he started to touch himself while John stared cross-eyed at his cock and pulled the ropes.  
Sherlock came all over him. John’s face was decorated with globs of cum, the ball-gag was, too, and Sherlock threw himself off his cock making him groan loudly. Now John stared at his cock still being very hard. He hadn’t come yet.  
“Yes, I know. It will be your turn soon enough. But first you need to change position.” Sherlock once pulled John’s testicles making him shout behind the gag. His erection flagged and a cock-ring was attached dividing his balls. John whined.  
Next Sherlock took the ropes off the end of his bed but tied John’s ankles. His arms followed and he was pulled up on his knees for that.   
Sherlock greedily eyed the clamps and finally just pulled them off. John turned his eyes and panted. By now saliva dripped out of his mouth and over the ball-gag falling on his skin and the bed. Sherlock already was aroused again.  
He gently licked over the angry looking flesh and the noises John made became good ones again. He rolled him on the side and undid the ball-gag. John finally coughed and his head lolled a bit.  
Sherlock pushed two fingers between his lips and John groaned.  
“Do you still like this? Do you want me to proceed?” Sherlock whispered into John’s ear very well knowing John wouldn’t deny him.   
John nodded around the fingers and kept sucking and licking.  
“Good boy, John.” Said one groaned when the fingers were pulled away. Sherlock’s free hand was holding his jaw now and the grip was tight. His lips were closed and he bucked wildly when first one, then two, fingers pushed into his behind.  
And John was a strong human, Sherlock was surprised. But of course, there was no escape. Sherlock kept holding him tight and by now his large hand covered his mouth while two fingers kept pushing into his behind.  
John wriggled and even tried to bite into the vampire’s hand but suddenly the fingers stroked his prostate and his eyes shot wide open. The panting started again and his cock tried to burst out of the ring.   
Sherlock was very pleased with himself. He rubbed John’s prostate and pushed fingers of his other hand into his mouth. John gagged and coughed and bucked up repeatedly.  
The fingers left his hole and Sherlock’s cock was pushed inside. It hurt and John felt the pain. Tears fell freely and he felt weak, so weak.  
The cold hand left his mouth and he was rolled on his front. His hips got pulled up and Sherlock started to fuck him hard and fast. Rough pushes executed with vampire speed.  
And after he had shot his cum into John he pulled out and lifted him up. He buried his face into John’s neck looking for the perfect place to bite his mate. Mark him as his mate.  
The moment he sank his teeth into John’s skin, he took off the cock-ring. John came almost on the spot, while Sherlock still sucked his blood. It was heaven on earth, or so he thought.  
He closed the tiny wounds when John went slack in his arms.

***

John slowly woke and felt weak and exhausted. He pried his eyes open and his eyes met Sherlock’s. With a trembling hand he reached out.  
“Did you enjoy the pictures I gave you while preparing you for being fed from?” Sherlock asked leaning against the headrest.  
“What?” John roughly asked and coughed. Sherlock handed over a bottle of water.  
“The sex didn’t happen. Although it could have.” Sherlock shrugged.  
“But why?” John was clueless. His body still tingled and it felt all very real. Even his nipples stung. He carefully felt them and also checked his wrist for rope burns.  
“I wanted to give you a good time. You see, being fed from for the first time can be very traumatic.” Sherlock sounded serious.  
“And that’s why you decided to fill my brain with pictures of torture?” John asked.  
“You think I have tortured you? Does that mean, you don’t want to do these things with me?” John snorted.  
“You gave me the best head-fuck I have ever had! Even thinking about you doing these things to me in reality makes me drool on myself. Even though I think I need some saying-so in choosing the toys. Show me everything and I would like to pick next time. And next time it shall be skin on skin.”  
“You think I have exaggerated in my head-fuck?” He pulled a face when saying the word John had used.  
“It was my first time in a bondage-session, even though it wasn't real, it felt bloody real, and my first time being fed from. I know you have tried to make it easier for me but you obviously lack experiences. But I don’t mind. The orgasm I just had was amazing. But I believe it could be even better.” John had emptied the bottle and tried to sit up.   
He groaned and pulled a face. His behind hurt. It all felt so real. He managed to get out of bed and swayed into the bath. He looked into the mirror and checked his neck. There were two tiny spots, nothing to be worried about.  
He carefully felt between his cheeks. He bloody well knew how being fucked felt but there was nothing. It was all just inside his head. He carefully washed up and returned still naked to Sherlock. He stood beside the bed and looked at him.  
“You just said you have claimed me as your mate. But you only fed from me. You didn’t fuck me!” John looked surprised.  
“No, I haven’t. Instead I gave you pictures of what could be to see if you’d like it.”  
“You were in my head…” Sherlock nodded and felt the mental power of John. His love for him. And he moved over the bed and towards John. Carefully he pulled him between his legs massaging his behind. John groaned.  
“I want to give you this. Please let me do this?” Sherlock’s mouth was close, so close. John swallowed and he could only nod. Sherlock’s lips opened and cold wetness engulfed John’s prick. At once his hands were buried into the vampire’s hair, scratching over his scalp. But he needed more, wanted to feel his skin. One hand stayed in the tousled hair and the other moved over his chest until he had reached his nipples. He carefully took one between his fingers and pressed and pulled. When Sherlock groaned and the sucking increased John pulled a bit wickedly to see what would happen.   
Sherlock's fingers clawed into his behind and pointy teeth scratched over his tender flesh. John yelled and his cock twitched while he was being held close. He couldn't move away.  
Their eyes met and the vampire grinned around his head. There was blood on his teeth and on John's prick. John changed hands and took the other nipple between his fingers. Sherlock started to suck again and they did it again. Actually John wanted to know if he could make Sherlock make a noise. It would be OK if it was only a tiny one. But he wanted to hear something else, a yelp, something showing him he felt the pinching as much as he had.  
And staring right into his red amber eyes, he turned the nipple holding it tightly. Sherlock let go and really let out a sound coming close to a yell. Only it wasn't because of his low baritone voice. He looked up at John in a state of shock. John raised a brow and licked his lips.   
Sherlock slanted his eyes and John expected him to do something. He widened his stance and held on to the vampire's hair.  
"Jooohhnnnn..." Sherlock rumbled and pressed his face against his body. John took his chance and lowered his shorter frame. One arm under the vampire's legs and the other around his shoulder he lifted him up. Now it was definitely more a yelp. Sherlock moved wildly not knowing what was happening to him.  
John threw him on their bed and jumped right after coming to rest on top of him. He was hard and cold. John was hard, too. Their lips connected and they wildly kissed. Sherlock's legs came around John and he pressed them tightly around his warmer body. This way John didn’t last long; he still was too aroused and now his cock was pressed down and rubbed against. John came untouched and his noises were swallowed by Sherlock who kept kissing him.  
They clung to each other and John’s legs trembled. He rested his head on Sherlock's chest. His eyes were closed and he still panted open-mouthed.  
“I love you so much, John. I will do everything to make it better for you. We can replace everything in my box. Whatever you like, we’ll do.” John smiled when listening to Sherlock's whispered words.  
“I liked what you put into my head but it came as a surprise. As I have said, the next session, the real session, will be negotiated and orchestrated.” John licked his lips and so did Sherlock.  
“You know, John, I have stored today’s date, the date I claimed you as my mate, into my mind-palace. I shall never forget the anniversary. I promise!”


End file.
